Our Endless Numbered Days
by Miss Elle Winchester
Summary: When Jacob imprints on Edward, he thinks his world is coming to an end but could Edward be the best thing that could ever happen to him? Can Jacob teach Edward to love again when Bella moves away or is this love doomed from the start? SLASH Edward/Jacob
1. Chapter One: Ashes and Wine

Yeah, it's another one of those fics. Deal with it! Lol. No, but this story idea came to me after I watched and read Twilight for like the millionth time. It' s become a little pet project for me, along with my other Twilight obsessive fics that are in the works.

Mystery: Screw Bella!

Edward: That's not very nice

Mystery: *pouting* Sorry Edward

Jacob: See you made her cry

Mystery: Bleh, anyway, this story focuses on Jake and Edward's relationship. When Jacob imprints on Edward, he thinks his world is coming to an end but could Edward be the best thing that could ever happen to him?

Alice: Sounds romantic!

Rosalie: What's so romantic about falling in love with a dog?

Edward: *glares* Don't talk about my puppy that way

Mystery: Puppy?

* * *

**Chapter One: Ashes and Wine**

I stood on the border of La Push, my hands jammed into the pockets of my jeans. The wind was cold that day but I didn't care. Not like I got cold anyway. I couldn't imprint on him. Could I? It wasn't possible. Vampire and werewolves don't mix. They were like oil and water, Kanye West and common sense, a cat in water. I mean come on! They were disgusting bloodsuckers! The more I tried to reason with my inner wolf the more frustrated I was getting. My wolf loved Edward but I wanted to rip him apart.

"Why's everything so fucking hard?!" I howled.

It was like a higher power just wanted to screw me over.

"_I want to see Edward." _My wolf whined inside my mind.

"Well you can't. I hate that bastard and I don't want anything to do with him."

I couldn't believe I was actually having a conversation with myself. Maybe I was just going crazy. I didn't think anyone in the pack actually _talked _to their wolf.

I guess I should start from the beginning.

_**4 days earlier…**_

"You're moving?!" I cried.

Bella nodded, "Yeah Jake. I can't stay here anymore," she sniffled, "after Edward and I broke up… I just can't stay. It'd be too painful."

I slammed my fist on the table, "You're moving because the leech broke up with you?"

"Jacob!"

I knew even though she and Cullen broke up they were still friends. She still hated it when I bagged on him, which was often. Always actually. She sighed,

"I just wanted you to be the first to know. Edward's coming over later and I think you guys should talk."

I scoffed, "About what?"

"About not killing each other once I'm gone." She said, her brown eyes were stern when she looked at me head on.

She was right. Once she left there would be nothing to stop me from killing Edward. With that thought I almost threw her out into the moving truck.

"Jake I'm serious." Bella sighed, "I want you guys to get on without me. I mean, I'll only be in Washington D.C."

"And that's not far." I said sarcastically. This earned a scolding look from Bella. I swear, she's more like a mom than a friend. That's when I caught the scent.

"Your bloodsucker's here." I said.

Bella didn't say anything as she walked to the door. I huffed and continued nursing my Coke to my lips. Stupid Bella. Stupid Edward. Stupid screwed up life.

"Jake! Can you come here for a sec?!"

I thought of not answering Bella and bolting out the kitchen door but I remembered she was my friend. Friends don't bail on one another when they move. But I was so fucking close. Dragging my feet into the living room I sat on the loveseat; Edward and Bella sat on the sofa. Edward looked at me curiously,

"Long time no see."

"Let's keep it that way." I growled back.

"Please! Just cut it out for a minute!" Bella exploded.

Edward looked sad that Bella was angry at him. I smirked but let Bella continue speaking about why and where she was moving. But as she spoke I could only look at Edward; my eyes couldn't focus on Bella. All my senses were tuned to Edward. He looked nice… did I just say he looked nice?

'_He does. He smells nice too.' _My wolf said.

'Shut up.' I retorted.

I knew Edward could read my thoughts but I couldn't keep them off him. My emotions were going haywire and an unconditional will to protect and love Edward washed over me.

Fuck. I imprinted.

* * *

**It's just a start, really, it'll get better as time progresses and we get to see some Jake/Edward love. But I can't do that without reviews. **


	2. Chapter Two: I'll Be Good for You

Very short tonight. But I promise the next chapter will be longer. I can't help that Jacob is being an annoyance.

Jacob: Are not!

Mystery: Are too!

Jacob: Are not!

Edward: *sighs* What am I going to do with you two?

* * *

**Chapter Two: I'll be Good for You**

For the next week my head was tuned to the Edward station. All Edward all the time. It was starting to piss me off. Everywhere I looked he was there. He was the air in my lungs, the ground against my feet, the butter on my toast. Well, I wouldn't go that far. I missed the guy. That was it. Bella was moving in a day and I promised I'd be there to say goodbye. Half of me was sad that she was going but the other half was still giddy that I could possibly see Edward.

And that other half was getting on my last nerve.

So you would think I might be excited when I just so happened to see Edward taking a walk in the woods one day. Scratch excited, I was beyond excited. It was like the second coming of Christ. I hadn't been stalking him… much. Sometimes when I couldn't sleep (which was often) I'd sneak out and run to the Cullen's house. I couldn't give a rat's ass if they figured out I was there. Which they probably did. I was just comforted that Edward was at least near me.

I sat patiently outside of the Cullen's house one night just whimpering. Hoping and praying he would come out. Even just to throw my prowler ass off their property.

"What are you doing here dog breath?"

I turned and saw the blonde incarnate of the devil staring at me from the trees. I had been so wrapped in my thoughts I didn't even notice Rosalie and Emmett standing behind me. Wow, this imprint stuff was really fucking up my senses. I reverted into my human form and retrieved a pair of sweatpants I'd hidden behind another tree.

"Stargazing." I said sarcastically, "Is that a crime she-devil?"

I could hear Emmett holding her back. Sometimes I wished he'd let her go. I'd just love to rip off her arm one day.

"Get off our property!" she practically barked.

"Babe…" Emmett warned. His gaze pleaded with me to leave but I wasn't backing down. Not to this bitch.

I smirked, "Make me."

"You little-"

"_What_ is going on out here?"

I tried not to let my face brighten with delight at the sound of Edward's voice. I was also trying extra hard to block my thoughts.

"Lassie's just been sitting outside of our house." Rosalie said, "Plotting most likely."

"Don't you have an orphanage to burn, harpy?" I snarled.

Edward sighed, "Is that it? He's just sitting?"

I nodded, "I just… was resting."

I was sure Edward knew I was lying but he didn't say anything. He only gave me a strange look and retreated back into the house. I shot Rosalie a self-satisfied smirk and ran back into the woods.


	3. Chapter Three: Not Your Enemy

Hey everyone! I'm just loving all the reviews! BTW if you have any comments/questions/concerns please feel free to voice them to me. Flames however, will be sent to the Volturi, and I'm not sure how well they'd take that. They're not very nice you know.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Not Your Enemy**

So the dreadful day of Bella moving rolled around. Usually I felt like crap in the mornings but that day I had a slight bounce in my step. Of course because I got to see 'Vamp-who-shall-not-be-named'. I vowed to myself that I would think terrible thoughts of ripping him apart whenever he was near.

'_But I don't wanna rip him apart!' _my wolf howled in protest. I pushed Damon (that was what he told me his name was and no I'm NOT crazy!) back into my subconscious and walked into Bella's now empty house. That's when I caught the scent. Son of a bitch why does this guy have to show up everywhere?!

"Oh Jacob, you're here." Edward said as he came down the stairs. He didn't look angry, actually, he almost looked… happy?

'_He looks really hot in that sweater.'_

'Shut up Damon! You know he can read my mind!'

'_Sorry!'_

Ugh, between Edward and Damon I was going to go nuts before I could drive without an adult. Edward looked at me strangely and set the two suitcases he was carry on the floor. Bella came running down after him smiling,

"Hey Jake you made it!"

I hugged her stiffly, "Yup, wouldn't miss it."

She nodded and adjusted the strap of her backpack, "Yeah, we just packed the last box." She laughed, "Edward and I have been up for hours."

I suppressed a growl. Was I… jealous? Was I really jealous of Bella spending time with Edward? Hell yeah I was.

My killing mood was interrupted by the ever oblivious Charlie who had entered the room. Don't get me wrong, Charlie was great, he and my dad were best friends, but he was the most unaware person I'd ever met. Sometimes I envied him.

"Ready to go Bells?" he said hopefully.

Bella smiled and I could tell she was going to cry, "Yeah dad, just let me say goodbye."

Charlie eyed Edward warily, "Yeah sure, just don't take forever. We're on a schedule."

Before he left he sent me a 'keep an eye on them' look. I nodded feeling like I was a third-wheel. I was _always _the broken-down, flat, squeaky as hell, third wheel. Edward and Bella hugged and I tried to tune out the lovey little whispers they kept telling one another. And this was friendship? Then Edward and I would have to become friends very soon.

"I'll miss you Jake." Bella said, standing on her tip-toes to hug me.

"Me too." I said mechanically.

As I watched Bella run to Charlie's car I wondered what life would be like now that she was gone. When the car pulled away Bella yelled from the window,

"I'll visit! Don't kill each other in the meantime!"

'_Not likely.' _Damon answered slyly.

I stood dumbfounded on the porch of Bella's empty house. I really didn't know what to do with myself. I was here. Alone. With Edward Cullen. What would stop me from jumping him? Besides the vampire strength. I mean, I could've just dragged him into the woods and had my way with him. But I wouldn't do that. Raping Edward wasn't really on my list of things to do in my lifetime.

"So Jacob, perhaps we can start over?" Edward said, extending his hand for me to shake, "For Bella's sake. Friends?"

I was speechless at that point. For real. Edward wanted to be friends? I gave his hand a pathetic jiggle of a handshake. Inside my head I could see Damon doing a little touchdown dance (which looked even weirder because he's a wolf)

'_YES! One step closer to mindblowingly hot amazing kinky all night sex!'_

I almost wanted to beat my _own _brains out at that point. I knew Edward could hear Damon's perverted voice in my head and that's when I noticed I was hard.

Well that wasn't helping anybody.

I tried to shift so Edward wouldn't notice, "Yeahhhh… I gotta go. But that friend's thing sounds nice."

I hurriedly ran to my Rabbit. Once the door shut I barely suppressed a scream. Edward Cullen wanted to be my friend and I totally blew him off. I was a _jackass_. Instead of saying something nice or maybe even flirty I just bolted to my shitty little car like my ass was on fire. I was hating my life more and move by the second.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I ran to the Cullen's house again that night. The pain of being separated from Edward was particularly bad. I guessed it had something to do with the full moon. As I sat on the outskirts of the Cullen's massive compound I pondered how I was going to tell Dad and the rest of the pack about Edward being my imprint.

'Hey guys I imprinted on our mortal enemy. Hope you don't mind!'

They would _so _mind.

I scratched my ear and lay down in the grass. Giving a huge sigh (which sounded like a gust of wind) I rolled onto my back and began to wriggle in the tall grass. It was a guilty pleasure, what can I say?

*SNAP*

I jerked into a crouching position. Crap. I hoped it wasn't Embry or Paul. They'd never let me live down wiggling like a pup in the grass. But it wasn't wolf I smelled. It was vampire. And not just any vampires. It was that blonde bitch from before! But she wasn't with Emmett this time. The one with her had a distinctly female scent that I knew as Alice Cullen. I relaxed a little. Alice wasn't too bad.

"Listen mutt-I mean Jacob; we're not here to fight you." Rosalie said calmly.

Wait? She was the levelheaded nice one? What next, Bella was going to grow a backbone?

Alice gave a bright smile, "We know you like Edward."

I gulped but didn't phase. I only gave a small nod, hoping this would be enough.

"Yes," Rosalie said, "and as Edward's sister's we just want to see him happy." She sighed, "Even if his happiness is with… you."

There's Rosalie! I thought I was dreaming for a minute.

Alice laughed, "So what we're saying is that we're here to help you."

They turned away and walked towards the house but not before Alice gave me some final advice,

"By the way, you're on the wrong side of the house. Edward's room is on the other side. Third window."

I gave a yip for joy and sprinted for the other side of the house. Sure enough, Edward was in his room reading. God he even made reading hot. I'd read a cereal box if he held it. Mmmmm cereal… focus! Why did Alice and Rosalie want to help me? Alice maybe but Rosalie? I wasn't buying this whole 'we want Edward to be happy' crap. Rosalie wouldn't do anything for anyone except herself. She'd watch an orphanage full of blind kids burn on Christmas Eve if it didn't affect her personally. I looked back up and saw Edward was missing. Where'd he go?!

"Hello Jacob."

Oh shit. He was right behind me.

I whirled around, wide eyed.

'Um hi Edward.' I said in my mind, 'What's up?'

God I was such a dork.

Edward gave that 'I'm a total fox but don't know it' grin, "I might ask you that. You're outside my house. Stargazing?"

Stupid excuse. I sat on my haunches, 'Something like that.'

Edward chuckled and for some reason my tail started to wag obnoxiously. I wasn't a tail wager. It just proved the stereotype that werewolves were just slobbering dogs with no brains but my tail just wouldn't stop wagging.

"Excited about something?" Edward asked. I already thought he knew the answer and was humoring me.

'Full moon.' I was lying to the love of my life like a pro. Perhaps I should've pursued therapy.

"Ah it is isn't it?" Edward said wistfully.

For a moment we both looked up at the moon. I wanted to remember that moment for the rest of my life.

Edward smiled at me again, "I'm glad we're trying this friendship thing." He laughed that melodious laugh that made my heart melt like butter in a microwave, "I was getting tired to trying to kill you."

I didn't know if this was a complement or not but I nodded, 'Yeah, me too Edward.'

"That's a first." Edward said.

I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"You never call me Edward." He said almost sadly, "It's always been 'Cullen' or my personal favorite 'leech'."

'Well if you don't like it…'

"But I do." He added, "It sounds nice… when you say my name."

'_I'll make you say your name more than you can count when I'm done with you.' _Damon growled.

'Do you ever turn off?'

"What?"

I covered my nose with my paw, 'Nothing. I just… gotta go.'

I cursed myself and turned tail but Edward caught my broad shoulder quickly.

"Come to Port Angeles with me tomorrow."

Sexyvampiresay _what?_

'What?' I said, dumbfounded.

Edward gave a crooked smile, "I figured we could… bond or something. I mean, if we're going to be friends we need to know something about one another. Besides the obvious."

'I-I'd love to?' It came out as a question but this was enough for Edward.

"Well, that's good to hear. I'll meet you at the MoviePlex. There's some new film that looks good. If you're up for it?"

I almost shouted at him, 'Totally!'

God, I had to be the biggest geek alive.


	4. Chapter Four: Satellite Heart

Mystery: Poof! another chapter

Edward: I think she's a witch

Jacob: Oooooooo

Mystery: *facepalm* What am I gonna do with you two?

Jacob: *puppy eyes* love us?

Edward: Group hug!

Mystery: Don't lie, you wish you were group hugging with Edward and Jacob. Don't lie, you're jealous.

* * *

Chapter Four: Satellite Heart

Shit. Was it too late to call Edward and say I died in a horrible marching band related accident? No too flamboyant. Wait… since when did I say flamboyant? Jesus, I was getting gayer by the second.

"Damn you Edward." I cursed aloud.

'_With that silky voice and come hither lips… I can't wait to see him!' _

Okay maybe it wasn't just Damon who wanted to see Edward. I pulled into the MoviePlex parking lot, barely missing the group of loitering pedestrians, and rolled into a parking spot. As I cut the engine I tried to think of another excuse to give Edward. Attacked by bears? No, I could _eat _a bear. Thrown off a cliff? Oh wait, I cliff dive.

'_Just get on with it!' _

'Shut up! You're not helping!'

I slammed my hands on the steering wheel, blaring the horn in the process. Great, now everyone knew I had arrived. I sighed and got out of the car, dragging my feet towards the MoviePlex. I saw a few people I recognized as Bella's old human friends. I'd seen them a few times but never made an effort to get to know them.

Why bother? I'd outlive them anyway.

Edward was waiting by the ticket window with Alice and Rosalie. Oh great, they were coming? I could hear the snickers now.

"Hey…guys." I gulped, hoping I didn't sound pathetic.

Edward gave me a bright smile, "Jacob, you made it."

I scratched the back of my head, "Um yeah… no problems here."

'_No problems here?' _Damon mocked _'You're such a nube.' _

I hadn't said two words and I was already sweating and fighting off a raging hard on.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

I settled next to Edward with my extra-large Slurpee, popcorn, and candy. As the previews started I tried to focus on how cold my Slurpee was and not how delicious Edward smelled and how much I wanted to totally jump his bones. I took a long slurp of my thick beverage,

"So what movie is this?" I asked stupidly.

Edward looked at me, "It's called The Orphan."

"Oh right," I said, "_There's something wrong with Esther._"

This wasn't something I'd admit, not even under pain of death, but I was terrified of scary movies. I always thought that if vampires and werewolves existed then why couldn't Jason, Freddy, or Michael Myers?

Okay so the movie was pretty scary. That Esther kid was one messed up little bitch. Almost every time she was on the screen I grabbed for Edward. I was elated when Edward held me a little closer each time. When the movie ended we (Rosalie and Alice included) made our way from the theater to the parking lot.

"That was amazing!" Alice squealed.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow, "It was alright. I can't believe this is what passes for entertainment now."

"Yeah, cause back in your day they watched dinosaurs fight." I mocked under my breath, knowing full well everyone could hear me.

Edward let out a laugh, "He got you Rosalie."

"Yeah, you got owned!" Alice giggled. Her laugh was like the peals of wind chimes.

I was surprised everyone was so care-free and happy. I'd almost forgotten we were supposed to be mortal enemies; that the Cullen's were immortal even. At that moment we all looked like normal teens having a great time.

Was this was it felt like to be a normie?

"I had a nice time Jacob." Edward said. We were right by my car and Rosalie and Alice had given us some space, for which I was thankful for.

"M-Me too." I bumbled like an idiot.

Edward smiled, "We should… so it again sometime. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure!" I hoped it didn't sound too eager.

"Great." Edward said, leaning in.

Oh God, he was going to kiss me. My mouth went slack when he gave me a small peck on the cheek.

"I know about the imprint." He whispered.

"How did you-"

He tapped his head, "Telepath, remember?"

"Oh, so… you're not mad?"

"Far from it." He said, "I know it sounds hard to believe, but I really do like you."

_'Score one for us!' _Damon yelled happily.

'Just shut up.' I sighed, "You do?"

"Yes." Edward purred. That's when I realized we were like the only people in the parking lot. Not that I was worried about my safety, just that I might jizz in my pants in front of the hottest thing on Earth.

That would be embarrassing.

"So… you and Bella?"

Edward looked liked I'd mentioned Hitler or some equally horrible person; "Bella and I are through."

That was a relief, "Please don't feel like you _have _to like me. Because you don't, I mean I'm not that great a person." I rambled, ignoring that Edward was leaning in closer, "I snore, I eat A LOT, I curse, I lie, and I break things-"

Holy shit Edward Cullen was kissing me. Like on the lips.

Wow, someone must've really liked me up there.

* * *

I think I want ten more reviews! Please?! Make it happen? Maybe I'll give you Edward wrapped up in a box... okay maybe not, but still review!


	5. Chapter Five: Little Lover's So Polite

**Thanks for the mound of reviews! Sorry this took so long to get to you guys, you mean the world to me. I just had a rough week, the flu and getting my wisdom teeth out, I was a girl in humongous amounts of pain! **

**Mystery: Edward, can you put your hand on my face?**

**Edward: Why**

**Mystery: You're like a big icepack**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Little Lover's So Polite**

"Edward are you serious?" I gasped, leaning out of my bedroom window.

After our date Edward and I almost spent every moment together. He had a habit of sneaking onto the reservation at night and we would… entertain ourselves.

Edward placed his hands on his hips, "Jacob I won't wait here all night. Are you coming or not?"

Edward was trying to persuade me to sneak out with him. I was having a moral dilemma. I wanted to go with Edward, God I so did, but I didn't want Sam and the pack figuring out where I was. I'd already been shirking my patrol responsibilities and my "sore throat I'm contagious" excuse was starting to get old.

"Er… okay I'm coming." I said, jumping out my window.

Edward immediately scooped me off my feet into a hug. I gasped, he was squeezing the life outta me,

"Ed…ward… dying… here."

"Sorry." He said, letting me go.

"Miss me?" I said playfully.

Edward grinned, "Not really."

I punched him, "Oh now you've got jokes?"

That's why I liked going out with Edward. Never mind he was smoking hot, he also understood me.

"Where to?" Edward said as I climbed onto his back.

I thought for a moment, "The cliffs." It was my favorite thinking spot and I really wanted to share it with Edward. He smiled and took off running,

"As you wish."

* * *

Oh yeah, I was in heaven. Edward was holding me close and rubbing that sensitive spot on my scalp that made me shiver with delight. There was no talking as we lay together; there didn't need to be. We just needed one another. Only the sound of the waves colliding with the jagged rocks of the cliff permeated the air. I drifted off into a deep sleep, not caring about anything in the world but my imprint.

"Jacob? Jacob wake up."

"Huh?" I yawned loudly, wiping the drool I knew I'd collected on my chin.

Edward was staring at me, "Time to wake up."

I buried myself farther into his chest; the cold didn't bother me at all, "Seriously? I just fell asleep."

He smiled, "No you haven't, sleepy wolf, you've been sleeping for hours."

Hours?!

"Shit." I said under my breath, "Sam…"

Edward tensed up at the sound of my pack leader's name, "What about him?"

I stood up and stretched, "We had a pack meeting tonight and I totally blew him off. He's gonna fucking skin me."

Edward stood behind me, "I won't let him have a go at you, Jacob."

"No, no." I said, "Just take me back and I'll deal with it."

* * *

Okay, okay so I didn't deal with it. I just made up another excuse and got my leg broken for the trouble. Sam really needs to watch his temper. That crazy mofo almost ripped my leg off!

"I'll be walking with a fuckin limp for days." I grumbled as I woke up the next morning. It was Saturday, my goof-off day. Throwing on some jeans and a black tee shirt I ran downstairs only to find my dad staring at me.

I shook it off, "Yea, dad I'm going out for awhile."

"Where?"

Wait? What? Since when did he care where I went?

"Um town, I just wanna hang out."

"With who?"

Now I was getting pissed off, "Jesus dad, what's with the third degree?"

Dad sighed, "I'm just worried Jake. I mean, you're gone all the time and ignoring the pack-"

"Wait, wait, back up," I said, "Who said I was ignoring the pack?"

"It's not hard to tell Jacob." Dad said, "Besides, Sam was by here yesterday after you two fought. He wanted to apologize."

'_Well that prick can go fuck himself.' _Damon growled.

"Well, tell him apology _not _accepted." I almost barked as I grabbed my coat and stalked out the door. I could still here Dad calling after me to come back but I really didn't care about that. I just needed to get away. I didn't even make it five feet before I morphed.

'Fuck, I totally loved that jacket'

Damon smirked, _'I'm sure Edward will buy you another.'_

By the time I realized I was running to the Cullen's I also realized I was being followed. So Sam really didn't trust me. That guy needed to re-evaluate his priorities. As I skidded into a small gorge I saw the other wolf try to hide itself behind a large evergreen tree. I immediately knew by the stupidity of the action that Seth was following me.

'Seth, I know it's you.' I sighed, sitting on my haunches.

Seth peeked around the tree comically, 'Jake? Oh please don't be mad at me, please don't be mad.'

'I couldn't be mad at you.' I lied. I knew Sam sent him to spy into my personal life, for that I was pissed as hell, 'Just get out here and we can talk.'

'Um… okay.'

Seth was just a puppy, and also my friend, so I didn't want to give him a hard time. Don't shoot the messenger, remember? Seth skulked out from behind the tree, his tail and head drooping in submission. He sat before me; shame was wafting from him in waves.

'Seth I told you I'm not mad.' I said. I was about to continue but was cut short when I smelled a familiar sweet scent on the breeze. Oh shit. I knew Seth could feel it too. The kid might've been dense but he wasn't brain dead. Seth was pretty accepting of everyone and was willing to potential change. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad with him knowing my secret.

'Cullens?' he said, going into a defensive stance.

Alice and Edward came running from the cover of the trees. I looked up in time to see Alice launching herself at me, giggling and laughing. I sighed; this was our ritual at every meeting. She would hug me like a stuffed plushie and tell me what a good boy I was and I would play along like I liked it. But I totally didn't. What can I say? Alice's giggly girl nature was contagious. Edward stopped at the foot of the hill, knowing instantly that Seth was with me. I could tell he was warning Alice but it was already too late.

"Hey good boy!" Alice cooed, scratching my belly. I'm not ashamed to admit it, it felt sooooo damn good.

Seth was staring at me, shock coloring his wolf features, 'Um Jake… this is weird.'

'_Well it's about to get weird with a side of strange and an order of wrong.' _Damon chuckled.

God, I had to get him out of my head.

When Alice finally let me go Edward was beside her, resign was clearly written on his face. I stared at him. Even when he was mad he was gorgeous. I felt my stomach churn and the familiar manlyflies (yes manlyflies, dudes don't get butterflies) start to flutter up my throat and into my brain.

'Jake, what's with you?' Seth asked, sniffing me, 'You smell like you're… turned on.'

Edward's lips quirked into a satisfied smirk.

Oh _shut up_.

Seth tensed, 'Do you think I'm hot?!'

'Oh fuck no!' It came out as an accidental shout. I mean, Seth was like my younger brother, the last thing I wanted was for him to think I had… feelings for him.

'So her…'

I shook my head, my russet mane of hair falling over my shoulder, 'Seth, if I tell you-'

"Jacob you can't." Edward interjected.

'You're not the boss of me Edward!' I snapped.

Edward looked taken aback by the tone in my voice. I whined low in my throat, something we only did when submitting to an older pack member or a mate. Seth was mesmerized when I stalked over to Edward, draping my large canine head over his shoulder in a makeshift hug. I enjoyed the feeling of Edward rubbing my back and whispering comforting words of encouragement in my ear. When we separated I gave him a playful lick on the cheek.

'Seth… you can't tell _anyone_.' I pleaded, trying to nuzzle his shoulder in a friendly way.

But he backed up, shock and hurt were printed all over his face, 'But Jake… you and Edward…' his breath came out in needy whines, 'I don't… understand.'

I took a deep breath, 'Edward is my imprint.'

I expected him to freak out. I expected him to start bawling. Hell, I almost expected him to go running for Sam. What I didn't expect was for him to go straight for Edward's throat.

* * *

**Ohhhh Seth, you're bad! I just loved Seth in the books so I had to get him in here somehow. Yes, he'll probably be a permanent fixture in the story. I hope you liked this chapter! Maybe 7 more reviews? I like to start small. C'mon, reviews are better than Edward rubbing your scalp! **


	6. Chapter Six: Do the Panic

**Another installment. Don't get too excited. I think this is my favorite so far.**

* * *

**_Chapter Six: Do the Panic_**

'Seth no!'I howled, throwing myself in front of Edward.

But Seth wasn't having it. His eyes burned with betrayal and my heart hurt that I was the one responsible for his pain. I tossed him out of the way easily. I was larger and older, it was simple, and Seth knew that. He just needed to take his confusion out on someone.

'Y-you're such a hypocrite Jake!' he finally yelled. I could tell he was probably sobbing on the inside by now.

"Seth, calm down." Edward said, reaching out to him.

Seth pathetically snapped at his hand and half-heartedly slumped on his side.

'Bud… listen, you can't tell.' I said, almost in a begging tone, 'Sam he'll… well he'll fucking kill me.'

'But I have to.' Seth finally sniveled.

I wanted to tell Seth to get over himself. Sam, no matter how much he tried, wasn't the boss of us. Alice turned to me; I was surprised she'd been so silent during the confrontation.

"Jake, can I talk to Seth?" she asked. Her voice was as innocent as always.

I nodded and so did Edward. Alice approached Seth slowly, gauging his response, and sat on her knees next to him. If anyone had walked through the forest at that moment they would've died of shock. Seemingly, a petite girl with spiky hair was having a conversation with a gigantic wolf while an equally large wolf and totally hot pale guy watched with confusion. Yeah, so you're getting the picture now.

Right?

Alice was speaking low, so low in fact, that I almost had to strain to listen.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop." Edward smirked.

'Ha! You're the king of dropping eaves, Cullen.' I said playfully.

"Dropping eaves?" he said, "Does that even make sense?"

I nudged him with my snout, 'Stupid vamp.'

Edward smiled, "Silly wolf."

Suddenly Seth's tail was wagging and Alice was smiling. Wow, that was a quick mood-changer. I wished I was listening more. Alice stood up, still smiling like she knew something I didn't (which she probably did), and touched Edward's shoulder lightly.

"Seth won't tell." She whispered, knowing full well I could hear her.

'He won't?' I asked, dumbfounded. I'd known Seth for years and he'd snapped at me. He'd know Alice for ten seconds and now they were BFF's? This had to be Cullen magic or something.

"I think you two should stay for dinner." Alice said absentmindedly as we followed them back to the house.

'So what'd she say to you?' I asked Seth.

He shrugged, 'Nothing really.'

'Nothing? Seth, you don't try to kill someone and then go over to their house for dinner for nothing. Just tell me.'

'It's personal!'

Oh I was enlightened. Seth had a crush on Alice. It was too good to be true but I knew Seth. Talk about puppy love! I gave Seth a little nudge and sent him a knowing glance. Edward must've picked up my thought because he stopped in his tracks,

'Jake, please tell me you're daydreaming.'

I gave my imprint a large sloppy wolf-kiss, 'I only daydream about you.'

"Ewww, could you guy's not! Your weird PDA is gonna give me nightmares!" A booming voice said. Emmett was standing in the doorway of the Cullen house, his hands over his eyes.

"Shut up, Em." Edward said.

Emmett laughed, "You know that bestiality is illegal in Forks right?!"

"Emmett Cullen! Stop yelling our business from the porch!"

As I shook off my damp fur I saw a very pretty vampire scolding Emmett like he was five and had just been pissing in the sandbox. She was beautiful, like all the Cullen's, with feathered caramel colored hair and a heart shaped face.

"That's Esme, my mother." Edward whispered to me.

Before we could even get to the second step on the porch, Alice was holding two pairs of pants and shirts for us to wear. Seth looked love struck. I dragged him behind a tree and we both phased. I was glad to be human again. I get too itchy when I'm a wolf. When we were both changed and dry Edward and Alice ushered us into the house. It looked even nicer on the inside! It was mostly white, matching the Arctic color pallet of the Cullen's wardrobe, with large windows letting in streams of murky sunlight.

"I can't believe you just yelled bestiality out into the open." Esme said in a motherly tone, "The indecency."

Edward cleared his throat, "Esme, this is Jacob."

Esme's face lit up like a Christmas bulb, a complete 180 from her motherly tirade a moment earlier. She hugged me tightly,

"It's so nice to meet you!" she said. She turned to Edward smiling, "You're right, he is very strong."

I hadn't realized that I'd lifted her off her feet in the process of hugging her. She just felt so right to hug.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen." I said, "Your house is amazing."

She smiled warmly, "Thank you Jacob, and please, call me Esme."

"Um okay. Where's everyone else?" I wondered. I knew Jasper, Rosalie, and Dr. Cullen were missing from this episode of 'The Blood-Sucking Brady Bunch'.

"Hunting." Esme answered, walking into the dining room, delight evident in her melodic voice.

Edward led me into the kitchen by the hand, still sporting that shit-eating grin.

'What's so great?' I asked him in the privacy of my mind.

'Oh I just think you'll enjoy dinner.'

He knew me too well. Food was my weakness. That and Edward. And food, glorious food, lined the glass dining room table. Seth and I were salivating like we hadn't eaten in years. All sorts of delectable foods fought for my full attention. Gigantic buffalo steaks sizzling to perfection, the scintillating steam of garlic mashed potatoes, and not to mention two beautiful chocolate layer cakes topped with fresh raspberries.

"I hope you like it." Esme said, she pat Seth on the shoulder, "I think I made enough."

Seth and I both nodded furiously.

"Thank you so much!" Seth gushed suddenly, rushing with his plate for the delicious looked smorgasbord.

That kid needed some manners.

I was trying to be polite as I ate. The food was just so delicious and I briefly wondered how Esme could cook so well without tasting. I shrugged and took a seat next to Seth at the long glass table and began to chow down.

* * *

"Urgh… that was amazing." Seth grumbled, patting his swollen stomach.

We'd made complete pigs of ourselves and gorged on the whole meal, leaving not a drop behind. Esme looked very pleased with herself,

"Well you're both welcome back whenever you like." She pat my shoulder, "You're wonderful house guests."

I was still in silent shock that Seth was so friendly with the Cullen's. After all, he tried to kill Edward. But as I watched him interact with Emmett, goading him into a wrestling match, I knew he would keep my secret and become my greatest confidant in hiding my imprint. Alice was smiling brightly at Seth, knowing full well Emmett could probably beat him with his eyes closed. As I watched Seth with unspoken glee Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"One happy family." He whispered, kissing my cheek.

* * *

**Sorry the Seth scene was_ so_ anticlimactic. I just really couldn't see him fighting with Edward, I mean, Edward would like crush him. Eh, so it's one big happy family for now but things may change! Only I know! Well I'm sure Alice knows b/c she can see the future... which means Edward knows... which means I'm not the only one who knows!**

**Stupid vamps and their powers. This isn't X-Men you know!**

**Okok, I won't bore you anymore. The next chapter will be much longer. Send me a review and maybe you'll get Jacob with chocolate sauce... if Edward allows that is. **


	7. Chapter Seven: Hearing Damage

_I'm so happy this story has such a devoted following! I really like writing for you guys and your reviews really make my day. This chapter doesn't have too much conflict but next chapter there will be WWV (Wolf on Wolf Violence). Also, I'm thinking about posting a few oneshots that I've made for Jakeward. They're mostly funny. BTW I'm using the actors from the movie to play their respective characters; so Rob Pattionson is still Edward and Taylor Lautner is still Jacob. I just both of them are totally scrumptious. But feel free to imagine "your" Edward and Jacob, I've got nothing against creativity. _

_Enjoy_!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Hearing Damage

So my birthday was rapidly approaching in four days. Now I love birthday parties. I'm always a hoot at them; the cake, the dancing, the whole shebang really. I was a party animal (in more ways than one).

I fidgeted in my desk as the teacher droned on and on about ions or protons or PowerAde. I was too spaced out to pay any attention. My brain was busy wondering what Edward was planning for me. After devouring all the food in the house (not that they eat it anyway!) he let it _slip _that he was planning something special for my birthday. I knew my imprint. He'd never let something slip unless it was deliberate. Which got me wondering; I'd never had a boyfriend (or significant other for that matter) so I had no idea what to expect. I gulped dryly and walked to lunch. Maybe… no… Edward wouldn't. Would he?

'_Birthday sex.'_ Damon winked.

Sex? I doubted it. Edward might've been incredibly hot but he was also a total prude. But I loved him for it. But a part of me, which I thought was mostly Damon, _wanted _birthday sex. I was still a virgin in every aspect of the term. I imagined myself writhing beneath Edward as he pounded into me. I almost wished he was there to read my thoughts so we could make them come true.

"Jake, you okay?"

I whirled around from the lunch line and saw Quil staring at me.

"Um yeah," I lied quickly. Lies were becoming a daily part of my vocabulary. "I'm just a little tired."

"Yeah dude, you look wiped." Embry said, sitting next to me at the table.

Their chatter somewhat annoyed me so I retreated back into my erotic fantasyland where evilly sexy Edward was telling me I was a bad puppy who needed to be punished.

What? Like you've _never _thought about it.

Seth was a true friend, never spilling my secret; though I surmised it was because of his crush on Alice and Esme's cooking. I bet Edward had invited him to my little bash too.

"Saw a bloodsucker yesterday." Paul growled.

I was suddenly interested in their conversation, "Really?"

He nodded furiously, "Yeah, it was that weird one-"

Embry interjected, "They're all weird."

I suppressed a snarl but let them continue.

"It was…you know the one who dated that clumsy girl- the one Jake likes."

"Bella." I said, leaning in, "You saw Edward yesterday?"

I tried not to let my voice get dreamy when I said his name. Around the guys I needed to at least keep up the illusion I hated the Cullen's, and that I was straight.

"Yeah," Paul said, "he was just skulking around the woods. Close to your house Jake, actually."

Everyone looked at me but I let it roll off my back, "Didn't smell him. What was he doing near the reservation anyway?"

Paul shook his head, "Dunno, but Sam found out. There's a pack meeting tonight, we're all expected to be there."

Crap. I was supposed to go over to Edward's after school. I stirred my radioactive cafeteria chili, "So it's mandatory?"

"Yeah Jake, especially for you. Where've you been lately?" Embry asked.

All my friends looked at me intently, waiting for an answer. I shrugged and tried to play dumb, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Embry said, "You never hang with us anymore. Like never. Are we even friends anymore?"

"Seriously? Just because I don't spend every waking moment with you guys doesn't mean we're not friends!" I said indignantly, "I've just been going through some rough shit, okay?"

Paul sighed, "Well we're here for you Jake. That's what the pack's for."

I wasn't so sure my vampire imprint would qualify for the pack's special therapy session. I scratched my head,

"I know, I know, you guys are like my best friends. It's just…" I sighed, I can't tell them _everything_.

The bell rang shrilly and we hurried to our next class. As I shut my locker, watching them walk away, I couldn't deny how distant we'd become and I wondered if the rift would only get bigger.

* * *

When I got home Seth was there. He reeked of vampire so I guessed he'd spent the day with Alice and Jasper. They both had taken a liking to him. All the Cullen's had. Even Rosalie.

"Hey Seth." I said, shedding my backpack and plopping on the sofa.

Seth smiled nervously, "Uh hey… what're you doing home?"

"I live here."

"I know but I thought you had stuff to do today."

He was hiding something. For once I wish I had Edward's mind reading capabilities; I'd love to know what Seth was thinking. But for now, I'd let him squirm.

I stretched my hands above my head, "Nope. I'm free as a bird until the pack meeting. So, how was your day?"

I watched him closely as he pushed a colorful box behind the counter with his foot.

Seth shifted awkwardly, "Oh you know. Pretty boring."

"But you saw Alice?" I pressed, grinning inwardly.

"Um yeah!" he stammered, "She and Jasper… we uh went… somewhere."

I decided not to torture Seth anymore, "Cool."

The phone rang and Seth went back to trying to hide my gift. I laughed a little as I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_You really need a cell phone."_

It was Edward, of course. I suddenly felt like a love struck teen girl as I twirled the phone's cord around my fingers.

"Not really. You're the only one who calls me anyway."

Edward sighed, _"I could always-"_

"No." I said sternly, "You're not buying me one. My people survived for hundreds of years without cell phones. I think I can handle not being able to check Facebook on the go."

"_I just worry Jake." _He said. I could tell he was frustrated with me, _"What if something happens and you can't reach me. It's just… safe."_

"Hello? Werewolf remember?" I said playfully but added in a serious tone, "Edward you shouldn't worry about me. I doubt someone would try to hurt me at all."

"_If they did their ass would be mine." _He growled, sending shivers down my spine.

I tugged on the phone cord, "Aw you're all possessive. But seriously, I can take care of myself."

"_Whatever you say, love." _

His tone of voice was definitely a 'we'll talk about this later' type of tone. I quickly changed the subject of my phone independence to Seth's "strange" behavior.

"So Seth had fun with Alice and Jasper?" I asked nonchalantly.

"_Just ask me about the party. I know you want to."_

"Wow, you can hear my thoughts over the phone?" I said, shocked.

Edward laughed, _"No but I do know you. And I know you'll be curious, silly wolf."_

"Oh really?" I said. The phone cord was now successfully wrapped around my leg and part of my torso. I smiled, "So there _is _a party?"

"_You know there is." _He said, _"Alice wants it to be a New York theme. You know like that dreadful show she watches."_

"Gossip Girl? Seriously? She wants to throw me a Gossip Girl party? What are we, fifteen?" Well technically I was just a year older than that but you get the point.

"_Yes. We're having it here at the house."_

"And Seth's in on this little shenanigan?" I asked painfully.

"_Of course," _he added, _"My family's grown quite attached to you both. Alice always did want pets." _He joked.

I mock-growled, "I am _not _a pet Edward Cullen. I am a wild animal."

"_Oh really?" _he said purred, _"Do most wild wolves receive this much love daily because I can't tell you the last time I saw one getting kissed so much."_

"I guess not. But then again, do most vampires swap spit with werewolves?"

I heard the front door slam. Shit. My dad was home.

"Edward I gotta go. My dad's home." I whispered.

"Jake?! Are you home?!" Dad yelled.

I covered the phone receiver with my hand, not that it made a difference, Edward could still hear everything.

"Yeah dad! I'm on the phone!" Crap! Why did I say that?!

"Bye Edward." I said quickly, "I love you."

"_Love you too. See you tonight."_

Damn I forgot to tell him about the pack meeting. Before I could say anything else he'd hung up. When I walked into the kitchen I saw Seth hopping out the door. My gift was visible for all to see, as he was balancing it on his head.

"Who were you talking to?" Dad asked.

I took two sodas from the fridge, "Bella."

Dad nodded, accepting the soda, "How's she doing in D.C.?"

"Fine." I lied. Gulping, I mustered up my courage to ask the question I'd been dying to ask all day.

"Um Dad, are you planning anything for my birthday? Like a dinner or something?"

This was beyond awkward.

Dad sighed, "Well Jake if you want to. I mean we could go to Port Angeles."

Dad wasn't a fan of going into town. Maybe this party could benefit us both.

"Because I kinda had plans… a friend of mine was throwing me a party."

"Well I think you should go." Dad said, "I mean, you only turn sixteen once. Who's throwing the party?"

Here it comes… the word vomit I'd been dreading, "Actually it's one of Bella's friends." Okay so it wasn't all a lie.

"That's nice of them."

I could tell Dad officially had enough of this birthday talk so I went back into my room. Falling on my bed I couldn't help but let my eyes close.

My dreams were of Edward.

* * *

I woke up to blinding cold pressed against my cheek. This was strange because I was never cold. Shivering, I looked up. My eyes met the golden caramel color I'd become so accustomed to. Edward smiled down at me,

"Sleep well?"

I yawned, "You have no idea."

He chuckled and I pressed a kiss on his jaw. Glancing out the window I saw it was still light outside.

"Edward, this is really risky." I said.

He pulled me closer, "I know. But I don't care Jacob. We shouldn't have to hide."

"But we do."

A small trickle of sunlight penetrated into my room, landing directly on Edward's face. It sparkled like a brilliant star and gave him an angelic halo. I smiled,

"You're all sparkly."

He sighed dramatically, "It's a curse."

I traced a finger over his chest, "It looks kinda like stripper body glitter."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "Have you experience this first hand?"

"Nope, but I still think it's sexy." I said playfully.

Down the hall I could hear Dad talking to Sue Clearwater. They were both worried about me and Seth disappearing all the time. I wanted to tell them badly; I hated lying to my Dad. Edward felt my spirit drop,

"Maybe you should tell him."

"I can't." I sighed, looking away from Edward's brilliant eyes.

Edward gently lifted my chin so I could look at him, "Are you ashamed?"

I felt a blush creep up my face, "No… I mean-"

"Jacob," he said seriously, "if you want, we can stop this. I have no intention of chasing you if you don't love me."

"But I do!" I whined. Everything sucked. I fucked up everything just by looking at it. I shook away my nerves, "I just don't like lying. I mean, I've gotten so good at it sometimes I don't know when what's the truth and what's not."

He kissed me, his cold lips meeting my perpetually hot ones. There was so much emotion building in the kiss I thought he might break my jawbone. This conflict between our families could be solved without bloodshed. Perhaps our relationship could bring them together. When Edward finally drew away from me I was panting from lack of oxygen but it was almost like a high.

"I'm making you high?" Edward said, confusion and amusement coloring his marble face.

"You're like my personal brand of heroine." I laughed, knowing how completely cheesy the line sounded.

"So what would you like for your birthday?" he asked, pulling me closer so that I was resting my chin on his chest.

'_Sexual favor coupons.' _Damon deadpanned, _'Edward naked with a Snickers bar sounds wonderful.'_

I mentally liked that idea, sans the Snickers bar. I mean I loved the candy but I don't think I wanted to know what Damon was thinking.

"Nothing really." I said nonchalantly.

Edward tapped my nosed playfully, much like you would do to a little puppy, "Nothing? Well that won't do. I'd planned on getting you something wonderful, maybe a new car? I just saw the new Audi-"

"Edward!" I said, "I told you, don't be extravagant!"

"You're starting to sound like Bella."

Rule number one when dating me: Don't mention your ex-girlfriend. I mean Bella and I were friends but that didn't mean I wanted to hear about her. But she was right.

"I can't accept expensive stuff." I sighed, "It's just a pride thing for me. And besides, my car is fine."

I saw Edward's face wrinkle with distaste at the thought of the Rabbit. He gave me a look,

"As least let me fix it up for you."

That I could allow. "Done."

* * *

_Yes! Maybe 14 reviews? I'm reaching for the stars! Show me some love and you'll be invited to Jacob's b-day party!_


	8. Chapter Eight: Midnight and Equinox

_Thanks for so many reviews! I'm glad you guys like it. Unfortunately, I tricked you! Jacob's party isn't till next chapter. Sorry, I just wanted to let you down easy. Also, you should read this in ½ format, it makes the reading easier, plus I think it's a better view of the story. This chapter features violence and blood, so if you don't like that sort of thing then don't read it. It's not bad but I wanted to warn you. I know some people are squeamish about blood._

_Edward: Not me_

_Mystery: Yes, we know. You think blood drives are buffets_

_Edward: Want to make a donation?_

_Mystery: *gulp*_

_Jacob: Don't eat her! She won't write any smut for us!_

_Mystery: Never thought I'd be saved by the promise of smut. Bleh, you two behave and I'll give you birthday sex._

_Edward: YES!_

_Mystery and Jacob stare at him like he crazy_

_Edward: What?

* * *

_

Chapter Nine: Solar Midnight Meets Flaming Equinox

This should be easy. It's like talking to family, I tried to remind myself. I dragged my feet to the pack meeting by the cliffs. Edward's words were still ringing in my head like a church bell:

"_Are you ashamed?"_

It hurt me that Edward had even asked me but there was still a shadow in my mind about how the pack would react to my imprint. I was definitely a pack animal; I thrived on being around others. If the pack rejected me I don't know what'd I'd do. But if I was separated from Edward I'd… die.

Everyone started to arrive, standing respectfully around Sam in a circle like we usually did. Leah was on his right and Paul was on his left; their faces were hard.

"I guess you guys know why we're here." Sam began, "But we have a serious problem."

I tensed, Sam took notice. I tried to pretend I was somewhere else. Why did we have to do this? I hated that Sam thought he was like our babysitter or something. I mean, what would happen when I was grown up? I was certainly not taking direction from him when I was a grown ass man. That just wasn't happening. As I matured Sam felt less and less like my Alpha.

"It's the Cullens." He said, "They're getting too comfortable living here. And with the Swan girl-"

"Bella." I said under my breath. I hated it that whenever someone referred to her she was 'the Swan girl' or 'that clumsy kid Edward used to date'. She was a person with a name and it was Bella.

"This would be the perfect time to strike."

Strike? As in attack?

Everyone nodded in agreement except Seth and me. The Cullen's were our friends! They'd done nothing but live their lives.

"But why?" Seth blurted.

Leah snapped to look at him, "Why? They're monsters Seth. They kill for a living."

"Only animals." Seth whispered, "They're not too bad, I think they're nice once you get to know them."

I stopped breathing as Seth realized his slip up. The pack's aura turned furious and everyone glowered at Seth like he was the most hated thing on the planet.

"Get to know them?" Sam growled, "And did you, Seth? Get to know them?"

Seth was now quivering with fear, "I-I-I-I d-d-didn't mean…"

Oh Seth lie. Lie like your life depended on it, which it probably did.

I noticed Seth had his hands in his pockets and was gripping something tightly. Slowly, as not to be conspicuous, I leaned forward to catch a glimpse. But Leah beat me to it.

"What's in your pocket Seth?"

He gripped the object harder, "Nothing."

"Liar." She said rudely.

That's when I realized exactly what it was but I hoped I was wrong. The Cullen's had generously given Seth and I their family crest in pendant form. Esme and Carlisle said we were now honorary members of their family and deserved to wear the crest. I didn't notice before but the Cullen's all wore it every day.

My pendant was back at the house under my pillow. Why would Seth bring it with him? Leah finally had enough and strode over to dig in her brother's pockets. I knew Seth was mortified when she found the oval pendant. I was surprised I couldn't smell too much vampire on it, but their smell was beginning to grow on me now. The pack snarled with distaste,

"Vampire?!" Paul cried in shock.

Sam looked very disappointed, "You betrayed the pack Seth."

Leah looked the most hurt, "Seth how could you!?"

I kept my mouth shut as Seth tried miserably to explain. But he really didn't get the chance. I was horrified when Sam flew at him, eyes blazing like a madman. He phased mid-air, crashing into Seth, who phased when he was hit. They thrashed around, Seth emanating small yelps of alarm.

Everyone seemed riled up now, the only one not in their wolf form was me. I just stared in shock. Was Sam smoking crack? How could he just attack Seth like that?! Little, innocent Seth. He stuck his neck out for me and still hadn't ratted me out. What type of friend would I be if I didn't come to his aid?

A fucked up friend, that's what.

My fury at Seth's mistreatment caused me to phase violently. My thoughts were unhinged about killing Sam. I let them stream though the pack's mental chain, enjoying the stunned looks I was getting. Sam held Seth by the scruff of his neck. I could see Sam's teeth beginning to shred the tender flesh of Seth's neck.

'Let him go Sam!' I growled, baring my teeth.

Sam shook Seth like a ragdoll, still smirking. He was trying to piss me off.

'_Congratulations asshole, it's working.' _Damon said, _'Let's just kill him Jake. Please?! I've wanted to rip his throat out for ages!'_

Damon was the darker side of me. The wild side. Every time I phased I had to be extra careful that Damon wouldn't take over my mind completely and kill everyone I was threatened by.

Sam finally let Seth go, throwing him into the brambles behind me. I heard poor Seth whimper but he stayed down. For that I was grateful. At least he was alive.

'Just leave him alone! He's right!' I said.

Leah snarled at me, 'You're a leech-lover too?'

A small image of Edward flashed in my mind. I knew it would be fuzzy for the rest of the pack but Sam still picked up on it.

'What are you hiding Jacob!' Sam said, 'I want the truth!'

I think I smelled him before everyone else. Edward. Why was he there? He'd make things ten times harder for me to explain. But judging by the lack of reaction to the scent he must've been downwind of the rest of the pack. Sam growled, apparently I was taking too long to answer. He lunged at me and I ran to meet him head on. We were rolling in the dirt, snapping and snarling at one another. I felt Sam's teeth tear my shoulder but my claws ripped his bicep. The rest of the pack stared with shock and awe. I knew no one would intervene. I thought I was winning, that is until Sam cut me from my left shoulder to thigh.

I crumpled to the ground. Crap, it would take me extra minutes to heal; I'd sustained too much damage. If we lose too much blood the healing process takes longer. Sam growled, strutting in front of me like he was the Queen of Sheba or something.

'Just tell me Jake,' he said, 'I don't like hurting you.'

'You're so full of it Sam.' I spat, licking my shoulder.

Now it was my turn to piss him off. Sam ran for me again but he never got to me. I heard a small puppy growl. Oh no, Seth. Their little scuffle didn't last long. Seth was already hurt and wasn't a great fighter.

'Why are you protecting them?!' Sam howled. He was stepping on Seth's throat, watching him struggle for air.

Why was nobody helping us?! As I got to my feet to defend Sam I felt my left back leg give out from under me. It hurt so much to walk. But I had to help Seth. Sam was getting out of control. Abruptly, Sam was pushed away from Seth by an unseen force. Seth scrambled away and stood behind me cowering.

"Seth are you okay?" I heard someone whisper.

Edward brought Alice _and _Jasper with him? I guess it was good insurance; they were both really strong.

The pack growled at the sweet sound of Alice's voice. Knowing the jig was up, Edward and Jasper revealed themselves from the woods. Alice stayed with us.

'You're breaking the treaty!' Sam accused, his hackles rising.

I could tell Edward and Jasper were both itching to put Sam in the grave early. He'd hurt me and almost killed Seth, whom Jasper had become very protective over. I felt calmed suddenly and I knew Jasper was the cause. He looked incredibly stressed by the emotions we were emitting.

"Jacob and Seth are hurt." Edward said in a strained voice.

Seth whimpered for effect and I felt some of the pack's remorse; but none from Sam. His eyes were burning with hate.

'What are you doing here?!' he demanded.

Edward, ever proud and beautiful, stared at him defiantly, "That's not your concern."

I heard Embry and Paul gasp in unison.

'What did you do to my brother?!' Leah practically screamed. I couldn't imagine the worry she was feeling.

"Nothing." Edward answered, "Seth is with us because he wants to be."

Leah looked ready to kill him but was calmed by Jasper's amazing powers. I'd have to thank him if we lived through this. Sam made a move for Edward but my emotional thoughts about Edward stopped him. He felt the love and protection I felt for Edward; if possible, this made him angrier.

'You just threw the pack away for some little romance?!' Sam growled at me.

'Edward is my imprint.' I said proudly

* * *

I apologize to any Sam fans out there but there has to be a villain! This story is just getting started, just wait until the Voulturi have their say about this little vampire/werewolf tryst. Let's just say they won't be so happy. BTW has anyone listened to the New Moon soundtrack? I think it's very soothing.

But enough of me.

Can I ask for 20 reviews? Or is that too much? A VIP invite to Jake's party to all who review!


	9. Chapter Nine: Hang You from the Heavens

_First of all, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I'm dealing with lots of college deadlines and things like that. It won't happen again. Second, I'm sure everyone saw New Moon. I didn't think it was that good. I just kept getting annoyed with Bella and how much of an abusing bitch she was. Edward's lines were cheesy, the Volturi scene was anticlimactic, and most of it was just random._

_Only save… Jacob Black. _

_I love Edward/ Rod Pattinson but he looked like a fucking corpse. Legit they must've killed him, buried him, resurrected him, and then dug him up. _

_I mean really._

_And I lied to you again. Jacob's party and hothothotsmokin' Jakeward sex will be in the next chapter. I promise! And I'll have that up by Monday or today if I'm feeling totally productive._

_Oh this extremely long A/N is over now. But I'm still steamed about New Moon.

* * *

_

Chapter Nine: Hang You from the Heavens

'You're what?!' Sam growled.

Everyone was at a standstill. Edward had his hands balled into tight fists; his knuckles were whiter than usual as he tried to restrain himself from hurting Sam.

'My imprint.' I repeated, 'I won't let you hurt him Sam. I don't give a shit what you do to me but if you hurt Edward I will kill you.'

I held no qualms about telling him the truth. He needed to know the lengths I go to if it meant Edward was safe. Although at that moment he was the one saving me, but you get the point.

I was surprised when Sam beckoned for the pack to retreat. Seth tried to follow, limping terribly, but was stopped by Sam.

'I won't kill Jacob's imprint but I don't accept this.' He said, there was a hint of finality in his voice, 'Henceforth you and Jacob are no longer part of this pack or our tribe. You must leave La Push.'

'Exile?" Seth sniffled.

Sam didn't reply as he slinked off into the woods, darkness enveloping him in an instant. Seth and I were silent for a moment, as were the Cullen's, we were all still shocked by the events that had transpired. It was only a bit of serendipity that Sam had been merciful.

"You two should come with us." Jasper said, he was standing by Alice now.

Seth whimpered, 'I can't go home.'

Alice reached out to touch him, "You're home can be with us. You and Jacob are part of our family now."

I too was spurned by our exile. How could I tell my dad? How could I leave him? Without speaking to Edward I rushed back to my house. I had to get to dad before Sam did. I had to explain myself.

'_We don't owe him an explanation.' _Damon hissed into my psyche, _'All that matters now is our mate.'_

'Stop saying 'we',' I growled as I neared the house, 'There's you and there's me. Edward is _my _mate and mine alone.'

When I finally stopped I saw the lights were off in the house but I couldn't smell Sam or the pack. I must've beaten them. Phasing back and sneaking through the window I almost died of fright when I flicked on the lights in my room. Edward was there, standing over an open suitcase. In his hands were my clothes, I noticed the suitcase was full of my things.

"What are you doing here?" I almost barked. He was only making things worse.

Edward tossed a few more things into the suitcase, "I'm helping you pack Jake. We have to leave La Push as soon as possible. Alice and Jasper are with Seth."

By that time I'd put on a pair of jeans and my favorite grey Underarmor shirt. I looked at my almost empty room with sadness. Everything I owned in the world could fit in two suitcases. How pathetic. Edward was still talking as he packed, his voice was tight and on edge.

"It's too dangerous here now. We have to leave Forks-"

"I'm not going."

Edward finally stopped, "Excuse me? Jacob what are you talking about? You heard what Sam said."

I balled my hands into fists, "I don't give a fuck what Sam said! This is my home and I'm not going anywhere!"

I wasn't going to run from my problems. Sam didn't have the right to force me away from my Dad and my friends.

"Why did it have to be you?" I whispered with venom, "Why not Bella, or Leah, or even fucking Embry?! Why you!?"

Edward didn't say anything as he came to stand beside me. He tried to hold my hand but I flinched away. He needed to leave me. It would be the best thing for both of us if we just forgot about our feelings.

"You don't want me here, I'll leave." Edward said calmly.

I looked at him coldly, "Then go."

A slight breeze followed and Edward was gone. Possibly forever. I felt Damon howl in anger and frustration. It was so painful I almost passed out from the sheer force of it. I let loose a scream that sounded more like a feral yowl, and dropped to my knees. Why was this happening to me? What was happening to me?

"Jake? Jacob are you all right?!" Dad yelled.

The door opened and Dad rolled in. I could tell he was shocked by my barren room and shoddy appearance.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I picked myself up, "I've been exiled. I have to leave La Push."

Dad's eyes widened and his wrinkles deepened, "Exiled? But why? You've only ever been obedient to the pack. Why are they making you leave?"

"Because of my imprint," I said shakily. I had to tell him the truth. I had to be a man, "Edward Cullen."

If possible, Dad's eyes were the size of dinner plates, "E-Edward Cullen?"

I let it sink in and it was silent for a few minutes, which I enjoyed, but Dad finally opened his mouth to speak and boy was I surprised at what he said.

"I understand Jacob."

"You what?" I said, still in shock.

Dad nodded, "I understand. You have no control over who you imprint on. I can't say that I'm happy about it but you're my son. I'll always love you."

'Don't cry you idiot.' I thought, "I love you too Dad."

"But you have to leave."

Whoa, what happened to the 'I love you son' festival?

"I'm not leaving because Sam said to." I said fiercely, "I mean I'm not even seventeen yet! I can't live on my own!"

Dad looked at my half packed suitcases, "I'm not saying leave because of Sam. You have to leave because I want you safe."

"Safe?" I said, "Dad what's going on? Edward said the same thing. What exactly am I in danger of?"

Dad sighed, "You know there are other werewolves right?"

I bobbed my head, "Yeah. What about them?"

"A vampire and a werewolf can't be together Jacob." Dad said, "It's against everything our tribe has fought against. If others happen to catch on, you and Edward could put La Push in danger."

"He's right."

Edward had materialized next to me. I didn't even hear him climb through the window. Dad tensed but tried to stay civil. I could tell this was killing him- to see me this way- in such a… predicament.

Edward turned to me, staring deeply into my eyes, "I can't leave you Jacob…" he said, whispering, "I… I care so much for you."

I gave Dad a sideways glance, almost to say 'do you mind?' Dad gave me a stern look,

"Well…" he cleared his throat, "I'll be down the hall Jacob."

He sent Edward a wary glance before leaving, closing the door behind him.

Edward was still staring at me, lovingly stroking my cheek as my thoughts raced about what I was going to do. It was decided that I would leave La Push but I just couldn't leave Forks. It was my home. It was as much a part of me as Damon.

"We have to." Edward said softly.

I shook my head, "We don't. I don't want to live my life on the run." I said exasperatedly, "I can't live like that. Could you Edward?"

Edward wouldn't meet my eyes, "This is bigger than us Jacob. If I lose you-"

"Why does everyone think I'm going somewhere?!" I exploded.

Edward looked taken aback by my little tirade.

"If other wolves, the Volturi, or whatever comes after us I won't let them hurt anyone." I let Edward's hands rest on my hips, "I won't hesitate to die for you."

Edward winced, "You're not changing your mind are you?"

"Nope." I said, "My mind's made up."

* * *

_I was running. Running faster and faster but something was gaining on me. The trees blurred past me in a myriad of moss and dripping pine needles. What was I running from? Why was it faster than me?_

_I called to Damon for a little help but he didn't answer. No witty remark or obscene comment about violence. My head was empty. Closing my eyes I tried to call on my wolf and transform but the euphoric feeling never came. I was still Jacob Black._

_**Human** __Jacob Black._

_"Shit!" I cried, my foot catching on a tangle of tree roots._

_I went down and ate dirt. My teeth scraped against the ground as I choked on grit and leaf fragments. A guttural hiss alerted me that I was not alone. Two pairs of eyes stared at me, unblinking, from the dark thicket ahead. One I recognized as Edward's caramel orbs but the others were wolfish and wild. The forest was completely silent when Edward and the unseen monster with him emerged._

_It was Sam._

_Edward extended his hand to me, "Come with me Jacob."_

_I grasped his hand and he pulled me into his strong embrace. He held me closer, not taking his eyes off Sam._

_'You are mine Jacob.' Sam said. I was surprised I could hear him in my head without being a wolf._

_Edward's grip on me tightened, "Jacob is my mate Sam. He belongs to __me__."_

_Since when did I become an abject?_

_Sam's eyes narrowed, 'Then I'll take him from you.'_

_A look came across Edward's face that I'd never seen. He was livid. With a feral, almost animalistic, hiss he grabbed Sam by the scruff of his neck and slammed him into the ground with enough force to make a crater in the earth. Sam, not to be outdone by Edward, snarled and lunged at him. The tussled like wild animals, snapping their teeth and growling. Sam had his jaws around Edward's neck and bit down mercilessly._

_"Sam stop!" I cried but it wasn't my voice. It was Damon's._

_Sam's teeth couldn't penetrate Edward's diamond hard skin but I could see small cracked marks along his neck. He was breaking; like marble when too much heat is applied. Each time I went to speak Damon's voice came. What was going on?_

_Edward struggled beneath Sam's massive weight. He wrapped his arm around Sam's head in a sleeper hold in an attempt to render him unconscious. This only aggravated Sam more. I suddenly heard a terrible cracking noise, like rock being split in half. I knew this noise. It was the same sound Laurent's skin made when he took his head off, the skin crackling and falling away like chipping plaster._

_Sam was proudly displaying Edward's headless corpse in his jaws. His eyes locked on me,_

_'You are mine.'_

* * *

"Edward!" I screamed, twisting against my bed.

The sheets tangled on my legs and torso, pinning me to the bed with no help of escape. Tears leaked from my eyes and my body shook with small tremors. My wolf was crying out for Edward.

"I'm here… I'm here." Edward's soft voice said.

I opened my eyes. They were burning like hell. Edward was holding me, concerned that I'd woken up with a nightmare. I hated feeling so weak and submissive.

"It's all right." He cooed, kissing my forehead, "It was just a dream."

'_Just a dream? It looked real to me' _Damon scoffed.

For once I was glad to hear his snarky voice.

"Yeah…" I said in a shaky voice, "Just a dream." A crazy fucking realistic dream where Sam ripped Edward's head off. You know; normal dreams.

I knew Edward had seen my memories from the dream but he didn't mention anything about it. I figured he was waiting for the opportune moment. Edward never let anything go.

I'd fallen asleep on the way to the Cullen's house. The day was just too stressful. When I'm stressed I sleep. Lately I'd been sleeping a whole fucking lot. From what I could smell I was in Edward's room, as his scent was the most prevalent. Dad understood about letting me go and I promised to call him every day. It didn't help that tomorrow was my birthday.

"Is Seth okay?" I asked, wanting to divert the attention to something else.

Edward nodded, "He's down the hall. Jasper's watching him."

Watching him? I had a feeling Seth was now involved in a vampire love triangle. Seth loves Alice who loves Jasper who loves Seth. Jesus, it sounded like a bad chick flick.

Edward gave me a look, "Really? That's almost as bad as _Love Spelled Backwards is Love_."

"I wouldn't know," I said, "I saw _Face Punch _instead."

Settling back into bed I wrapped my arms around Edward and buried my face in his cool neck. I wanted to be optimistic and forget about my nightmares… about Sam.

But the funny thing was that I didn't know whether I was dreaming or awake.

* * *

_Yes, very fun chapter. I'm not sure about the whole Alice/Jasper/Seth thing yet but please feel free to tell me what you think. Would it be bad to ask for 30 reviews this time? C'mon, reviews are better than Edward holding you when you have a nightmare. _


	10. Chapter Ten: Say All I Need

Chapter Ten: Say (All I Need)

I was unceremoniously poked awake. Thinking the poker would abandon their mission when I pelted them with a pillow I rolled over onto my side, expecting to feel the familiar coolness of Edward's skin. Instead I only the smoothness of his creamy white sheets.

"Jacob Black wake up this instant!"

Alice.

Of course. That's when I remember what day it was. Shit, I was seventeen now.

I sat up on my elbows, "What? It's like-" I glanced at the iclock on the bedside table, "12:30. I'm a teenager, I need sleep. I can't help it you guys have a permanent case of insomnia."

I slumped back into the pillows. I was being a total asshole but wouldn't you if you'd been having dreams of your apparently indestructible vampire love being decapitated? Yeah, you bet your ass you would.

Alice smiled her crazy grin at me, "I'm going shopping with Rosalie. Want to come?"

"Shopping? Alice is this a joke?"

She shook her head, "It's a girl's day! It'll be fun!"

I growled, "Are you calling me a girl, Cullen?"

"No silly. Rose and I just want to make you look awesome for your birthday!"

I groaned, "Does Edward-"

Alice giggled, "Edward suggested it. And you're coming with us. That's final."

"Thought you couldn't see my future." I quipped. I knew I was going with them anyway. Arguing with Alice wasn't something I wanted to get into.

Alice huffed, "Don't be a mean wolf." She pouted as she dug through the closet. Edward must've unpacked my bags when I was asleep. Alice re-emerged with a pair of jeans and a shirt I'd never seen before. So my wardrobe was restocked while I was sleeping too. What else had the Cullen's been doing?

"Put these on." She said, tossing them to me.

I caught the clothing and pretended to be peeved, "I guess these aren't the pants I got from the Res."

"No! Of course not!" she said, "They're 7 for All Mankind."

"7 for what? Never mind," I said, getting out of bed, "I'll be down in a second."

I showered quickly in the adjoining bathroom and changed into the designer clothing. Wow, even the boxers were Versace. As I slid my arms through the grey D&G shirt I wondered exactly how expensive it was. I was probably wearing underwear that cost more than my car and my savings account.

"Jake! We're not waiting all day!" Alice called from downstairs.

"Yeah! I'm coming!" I yelled, trying to pull my other leg through the jeans. I successfully managed to slip on the marble floor and slam my head into the equally hard counter-top.

"Shit… owwww, dude you're becoming Bella." I said, rubbing the side of my head.

Thank God it wasn't bleeding. Having hungry vampire's lick my face wasn't… I take that back. Edward could lick my face _anytime_.

Clomping down the stairs I was overtaken by Alice yet again. This time she had her hands wrapped around my eyes so I couldn't see.

"If I fall and snap my neck Edward's gonna kill you." I said.

Alice held her hands in place, "You can't see it yet! Rose, help me get him out to the car."

I could hear Rosalie huff and mumble something like 'don't let that mutt fall on me'. So it was a surprise party that I couldn't see. But they were starting awfully early. Unless… this was a big party. Alice stopped nudging me forward and I walked right into a wall.

"I'm not a wall." A sexy voice answered.

I laughed, "Well duh! But I can't see you."

Edward's lips met mine in a small kiss, "Have fun, my wolf. And happy birthday." He whispered when we parted.

"Have fun shopping?" I said, trying to peek around Alice's hands, "Are we getting manicures and pedicures too?"

"Oh shoot!" Alice pouted, "You ruined the surprise!"

"Alice…" I growled.

"Just kidding! Now let's go!"

We stepped around Edward and into the living room where I could hear many different things. Seth and Emmett were wrestling with gift-wrap and Jasper was trying to break it up. Off in the kitchen I could hear Esme and Carlisle laughing at something that had to do with egg whites and whipped cream. My perfect little vampire family.

I stumbled down the stairs and was crammed into the backseat of Rosalie's convertible. Only when we were moving did Alice remove her hands.

"So Jacob, when we get to the mall-"

"We're seriously mall crawling? I thought you just told Edward that so he'd let me out of his sight."

Alice shook her head, "Nope! We're getting you the perfect birthday outfit, that's my gift to you."

"And then we're getting our hair done." Rosalie said smirking, "That one's my gift."

Horrible vampire hag. I hated getting my hair done. There were only so many times I could stand some woman asking me what type of conditioner I used to keep my hair so thick and shiny. I almost told her flea dip and Purina Puppy Chow.

As we left the comfort of Forks for the freeway to another town (one I guessed with a better shopping district) I thought about how grateful I was to have the Cullen's. They'd taken me in like I was extended family. Why did we have to hate them? Were all vampires really so evil? I mean I knew those crazy nomads who tried to kill Bella were insane but could all vampires truly be that awful?

* * *

We arrived at the largest mall I'd ever seen within an hour. The ride was surprisingly pleasant, besides Alice's consistent chirping in my ear. Rosalie was actually good company. She kept me laughing and told Alice to stop talking my ear off. Once we'd parked the car Alice and Rosalie linked their arms through mine and practically dragged me through every store.

I wasn't much of a shopper. With my height and muscle-bound build it was somewhat hard to find clothing that didn't make me look… well… flaming gay.

"Try these." Alice said, thrusting a pile of designer clothing into my arms.

I was subsequently pushed back into the dressing room by Rosalie. Where to start? I didn't know the first thing about matching clothing. Ever since I started going out with Edward I'd tried to match at least the color pallet of our clothing. But I was no Tim Gunn. Edward always joked that I was colorblind.

Maybe he was right.

"Jake are you okay in there?" Alice called from the viewing area.

I sighed, "Yeah! Just… trying…"

Sliding myself into a pair of dark washed jeans with (oh my God really?) faint sparkles down the thighs I tried not to think about what the guys at La Push would say if they could see me. Big pussy.

Can't argue with that.

The jeans actually fit my frame well, and to my secret delight, hugged my backside in a very nice way. Okay so I'll admit, I felt sexy. Alice told me to try it with a white button down shirt and a black vest. I nearly fainted when I looked at myself in the mirror. I really looked classy.

Slowly I stepped out from the comfort of my clothing cubicle. Alice and Rosalie were waiting for me with big grins on their pretty faces.

"You look amazing!" Alice gushed, spinning me around in the 360 mirror.

Rosalie nodded, "Maybe now Edward will have some incentive."

I blushed, "Are we really talking about my sex life right now?"

"No we're talking about Edward." Rosalie said, pursing her cherry red lips, "I mean it's about time he had a good fuck."

"Rose!" Alice giggled.

I was mortified, "Can we not?"

"Shy Jacob?" Rosalie said, "Don't worry. Edward doesn't have _any _experience either. Except maybe some one hand shame."

Alice and Rosalie howled with delight. I couldn't believe I was standing in a designer store as my boyfriend's sister's talked about his sexual habits.

Never in a million years.

"So Edward's a…" I couldn't find the right words without feeling weird.

Rosalie smiled, "The 109 year old virgin. Yup."

"Amazing self-control our brother." Alice said.

Great. So if we ever _did _go farther than making out Edward and I would be bumbling idiots without a clue what to do. Wonderful. And to think I expected Edward to be some sort of sex god. Not that I wanted to think about him being with someone else; it infuriated me actually. So I guessed he and Bella had the same rules we did: no necking, no groping, and my personal favorite no sex. How long would it take for Edward to get in my pants?

When did I get this horny?

Alice paid for my merchandise and we continued through the mall, stopping twice so I could get a burger and a jumbo pretzel.

"And now the coup de grace…" Rosalie said, strutting into the hair salon.

I groaned in annoyance as I was pulled forcefully by Alice into the salon: _Poor Little Rich Girl_. Oh God why me?

A rail thin Asian woman walked up to Rosalie and Alice, kissing their cheeks in that horribly cliché French way.

"Miss Hale! Miss Cullen! Always a pleasure to see you." She said charmingly, "A shampoo, cut, and style as usual?"

Alice smiled her impish grin, "Oh no Tianni, we're giving our friend Jacob a makeover."

Tianni gave me the once over with her calculating eyes, "How lovely to meet you… Jacob was it?"

I nodded, "You too."

"So he needs a makeover?" Tianni asked, redirecting her attention to the vampires.

"Yes!" Alice said, "Wash his hair and give him a completely different look. You can do his eyebrows while you're at it."

Eyebrows?

Was my hair really so bad? I'd let it grow out a little so it was more like a shaggy mane. I kept it tied in a ponytail most times but that day I'd smoothed it back with some of the hair care products Edward had in the bathroom.

Tianni tapped her chin with her neon blue fingernails, "Hmmmm, I'm thinking we need to start from scratch."

Rosalie grinned wickedly, "Perfect."

Tianni approached me and ran her bony hand through my hair. Well that was a total violation of personal space.

"You have good roots." She said, leading me over to the shampoo bowls, "What type of conditioner to you use?"

Here we go again.

* * *

One hour, thirty-five minutes, and forty-two seconds later I was released from my beauty parlor nightmare.

"Voila!" Tianni said flamboyantly, spinning me around in the chair so I could get a good look at my hair. Well fuck me. I looked like a sex god.

Now Edward and I would match.

She cut most of my shag off and replaced it with relaxed spikes so that some were falling into my eyes. It didn't look half bad.

"Wonderful as always!" Alice said.

Rosalie glanced at her stylish platinum watch, "Alice we've got to go. Remember Edward said-"

Alice whipped out her credit card to pay my bill, "Five o'clock, I know. We'll make it, don't worry."

Boy was Alice right. Once we tossed all my bags in the car Rosalie drove like a bat out of hell on the freeway. I felt like I was a Fast & Furious movie. Clutching the leather for dear life I tried not to blow chunks all over the expensive upholstery.

By the time we reached the house it was five minutes to five.

"Wow." I said as we pulled into the driveway.

The drive had been lined with paper lanterns lighting the way and balloons had been tied to the doorway. Rosalie pulled the car into the garage and Alice hurriedly told me to change into my party outfit. I was the first one to enter the dark house. Rosalie and Alice disappeared up the stairs, presumably to change, and I couldn't help but smile.

They actually threw me a surprise party.

I felt a familiar coolness on my neck; it was Edward's breath "It's not much of a surprise if you already know about it, my love."

The light's suddenly flicked on, Emmett, Jasper and Seth jumped from behind the white couch with idiotic grins on their faces.

"SURPRISE!" they shouted, although it wasn't needed since I could already see them.

Carlisle was smiling at me from the door to the balcony, "I think Jacob's too smart to be fooled."

I grinned, "Thanks you guys."

The room had been decorated with ice blue and white ribbons, with ivy colored lanterns. Off to the side was a large glass table piled high with presents. Alice and Rosalie had returned from upstairs and were now wearing chic cocktail dresses.

Edward was nuzzling my neck softly, "What happened to your hair?"

"Don't like the new do?" I asked. I was already feeling self-conscious about it and Edward asking wasn't really helping.

"Of course. Jacob you could do anything to your hair and I'd love it." He said, "It's just different. Different is good."

I gave him a small kiss, "I'll remember that the next time I want a Mohawk."

Edward laced our fingers together, "There's more surprises for you."

More? I let Edward tug me gently into the kitchen where Esme was holding a very large elaborate cake. Behind her was…

"Bella!" I cried, sweeping my friend into a hug.

Bella laughed, I totally missed that laugh, "Hey Jake! Happy birthday!"

I certainly was surprised Bella was present. I knew she and Edward were on speaking terms but I didn't think they'd be this close. Esme gave me another hug,

"Happy birthday. Would you like some cake?"

Esme knew me too well. The cake was four tiers of red velvet cake and cookie dough cake covered in black fondant. The trim of the cake was decorated with a mixture of cars and… bones? Oh right, dogs like bones. Very funny. On top of the cake were pretty crimson roses. The overall cake was a little girly but I thought it kinda fit me. Esme doled out generous slices of cake to me, Seth, and Bella and we all returned to the living room to chat. Edward sat on my right while Bella sat on my left. It felt nice to have Bella there; she was part of my family too.

"So my gift to you is myself." Bell said, "I could only afford to send me."

I smiled at her, "Nice. You know I never like gifts anyway. You're the best."

"No gifts!" Seth whined, his mouth full of cake, "You're so boring Jake."

Jasper nodded, "I guess we'll have to burn all your presents since you don't want them."

"No! Mine!" I said, giving my gifts a protective look.

It wasn't two seconds after I finished my cake that Alice shoved a box into my arms.

"From Jasper and I." she elaborated.

I playfully shook the box and opened it. Nestled inside was a new EOS Canon Rebel camera, complete with a neck-strap. On the card it said: _Make some memories! Edward is very photogenic! –Alice and Jasper_

"Wow thanks!" I said. Alice immediately leapt over to me and gave me a bone-crushing hug. Jasper was more reserved, only giving me a small but friendly smile.

"Mine next!" Seth said, handing me a poorly wrapped box.

I could tell he wrapped it himself.

I ripped the paper away and felt a soft material under my fingers.

"My mom made it for my dad before… well you know." Seth said, his voice going quiet. Jasper came to sit beside him and Alice already had her arms around him. Seth gave a small sigh, "Anyway, she told me to give it to someone…er… in love so I just thought you might… well… yeah."

"It's beautiful Seth." Edward said sincerely.

It was a large hand-woven blanket. It was mostly camel colored, with dark brown wolf prints all over it ending in a howling wolf. I could tell Sue had taken a really long time to make it.

"Seth… wow…" that was all I could say, "You want _me _to have it?"

He nodded, "Yeah. You're like my brother Jake and brothers make each other happy."

Beside me I could hear Bella sniffle, "Are you crying?"

Bella rubbed her eye, "No! I just sneezed."

"She was crying." Emmett said.

Carlisle and Esme were next, "Well Jacob, this is actually a gift for both you _and_ Seth."

Esme smiled and pulled a large old looking book from the bookcase, "It's not much but, the sentimental creatures we are, Carlisle and I decided to add you both to the family anthology."

She opened the book. Over the inside cover was a large tree written in gold calligraphy. Each branch held the names of the Cullen coven and their human families. I smiled, added next to Edward's name was mine and beside Jasper and Alice's was Seth. They'd certainly done their homework, as my family name went back farther than I could remember.

"Although you and Seth already know, you are part of this family." Carlisle said, "And we will do everything in our power to make you both very happy."

Seth's lower lip was trembling, "Tt-t-t-thank you."

I gave Carlisle and Esme a meaningful look, "Thank you both."

"So my gift's gonna make you piss your pants." Emmett said, earning glances from everyone in the room for making such a strange comment.

"What? I'm just saying."

Edward rolled his eyes, "What is it?"

Emmett grinned at me, "You're chariot awaits, monsieur." He was trying to mimic Carlisle's flowing British accent but failed horribly.

Emmett practically carried me out onto the porch so I could see my gift.

I, of course, protested like an idiotic ass, "I told you guys nothing bi-holy mother of God it's an Audi."

Sitting in the driveway like it was a freaking gift from the heavens was the brand spanking new 2010 Audi R8 in crimson red.

I actually let out a squeak, "R8… Audi… ohmygod…"

Edward kissed my temple, "I think he's broken."

"Told ya!" Emmett said, "It was actually Rose's idea, right babe?"

Rosalie's idea?

The blonde vampire in question only smirked, "I just didn't want you driving that piece of crap VW. It's a step up, don't you think?"

I gave a feeble nod, "Uh-huh… and I can drive this?"

"No we just like to tease you." Edward smirked.

Now everyone was on the porch gawking at my new ride. Seth and Bella both begged for a quick ride, and who was I to say no? Seth slid into the back and Bella rode shotgun. I lightly stepped on the gas-peddle and the car sped down the tree-lined drive. Shit this thing could move.

Bella rolled the window down, her hair was whipping wildly around her face, "This car is awesome!"

"Whooohoooo!" Seth screamed from the backseat.

I drove around the drive for a few minutes before throwing the car in park in front of the Cullen's house. Edward beckoned me downstairs into the basement, which had been converted into a dance floor for my party. I heard the thumping surround sound of Cash Cash's song _Party in your Bedroom _and I couldn't help letting my feet move to the beat. Seth and Bella were dancing crazily to their own world. They were the most un-coordinated people I knew. I was just waiting until one of them kicked the other in the mouth or slip on their socks.

"Dance?" Edward asked.

I nodded vigorously and began to dance close to Edward. I had my arms wrapped around his neck, trying not to step on his feet or anything.

"So I didn't get your gift." I said coyly, knowing Edward wouldn't take offence.

He smirked, "Later my wolf."

'_Later means sex.' _I could hear Damon over the music, _'Jake's gonna get laid! And it's about damn time.'_

* * *

The party lasted long into the hours of the night until Carlisle told us to turn the music down. Seth was passed out on the couch along with Bella. She eventually woke up and dragged herself upstairs to the spare bedroom where the Cullen's let her crash. Seth was totally trashed so Jasper just carried him to his room. I was feeling a little thrashed myself. Too much cake, dancing, and joyrides. My stomach was queasy.

"Want your present now?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I didn't care how sick I was. I was going to get laid tonight. Licking my lips I nodded. Edward gave a crooked grin and we both ran upstairs like our pants were on fire. As soon as Edward's bedroom door slammed behind us he'd jumped me. I was pressed against the door, completely at his mercy, as he attacked my neck and lips with kisses. Seriously, the best birthday ever. His cold lips felt strange and exotic on my perpetually hot skin. I could tell he was being more than careful not to cut me with his teeth.

"Edward…" I gave a breathless whine as he licked the outside of my lips.

I was feeling surprisingly bold that evening. I don't know if it was from the adrenaline rush from my car or just how fucking sexy Edward was but I just felt so damn horny!

"Just fuck me." I said. Whoa, since when did I talk like a porn star?

Edward almost looked taken back by my request but his golden eyes were anything but innocent, "All in good time, my love."

Fuck yeah.

I was revved and ready to go when we made our way to the bed. Gracefully, Edward removed his blue dress shirt and was working on the button of my vest. He seemed fed up with them and, out of character as it was, just ripped open the vest and my shirt.

"Alice is gonna kill you." I said.

Edward smirked, "Not like she didn't see it coming."

I took a moment to praise his body and I could tell he was doing the same to mine. Reaching out, I gently pressed on his hardened chest. He let out a moan so deep it almost sounded like a purr.

"Do that again." Edward demanded huskily.

I smiled, running my fingers over his sinewy ab-muscles. I felt them move under my hand as Edward let out a shaky breath.

He brought my lips to his, "I love how warm you are. Your skin is like fire."

Now I was a novice at this whole 'sexual gratification' thing but I was trying my best and I had a feeling Edward was the same way. I took a deep breath and slipped Edward's jeans off; surprised that he wasn't wearing boxers.

"Commando?" I almost laughed, looking up at him.

He ran his thin fingers though my hair, "Easy access, love."

When I laid eyes on his arousal I felt the more primal part of me takeover. Curiously, I ran the pad of my index finger along his cock. It was cold, like the rest of him, but the skin was much softer and there was a faint pink coloring at the tip. His size was perfectly proportional to his God-like body. I felt him shiver under my touch and I smirked.

Oh yeah. I made Edward Cullen shiver.

Let's make that happen again.

When I finally took him into my mouth I tried not to think of how much I wanted to please him but of how much I loved him. I'd never given or received a blow-job so I had no idea if I was going about it the right way. If there was such a thing. Edward was struggling to stay still; his elegant hands were wringing the life out of the sheets. I decided that Edward must've been enjoying me.

Slowly, I released him from my mouth. A few strands of my saliva and his venom decided to stick to my lips and were hanging from my chin. I'm sure the pack would be proud to see me now.

By this point my own erection was painfully aroused. Still the question remained. Would I be top or bottom? I didn't really mind but I was still unsure of my ability to please Edward fully. I mean, vampire's sex appetites were insatiable, from what I'd heard. I bit my lip with uncertainty, hoping Edward wouldn't notice. He _did _of course.

"Jacob, I love you." He said sincerely, kissing my lips slowly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, "I-"

I was going to vomit.

"Go puke Jacob." Edward said, still smiling.

Fuck I'd screwed up the sex mood. I'd probably never get another chance. I felt my mouth salivate,

"Sorry."

Edward rolled his eyes, "You will be if you don't get back in here soon."

I dashed off to the bathroom. Puke really? I had to be a genius at fucking moments up.

I was going to be a virgin forever.


	11. Chapter Eleven: No One Sleeps, I'm Awake

_The reviews I got were wonderful as always! But I think everyone was busy with the holidays and such. BTW the excerpt from my other story WAS NOT PART OF THIS ONE! I just needed to get that out of the way. Also, I will be posting some side stories about Jacob and Edward soon. They're mostly hilarious oneshots written purely for my amusement. They won't reveal anything about this story but they will feature Seth shenanigans (God I love that word)._

_AND I'm starting another Twilight story! Yay! It's about Rosalie and Edward, whom I love. So enough plugging. Jesus I'm worse than Motorola with the NFL. _

_Yeah, so onto the show…_

* * *

_  
_

Chapter Eleven: No One Sleeps While I'm Awake

So I spent the last hour of my birthday on my knees. And no, it's not what you're thinking. I was hunched over the toilet spewing my guts out. After I was sure my stomach was completely empty, I crawled pitifully back into bed. I had strange dreams again; this time more morbid than the last set. If possible. I had to get to the bottom of these nightmares. In Quileute culture, dreams were often seen as warnings. They could tell us the future of ourselves or our family. Usually, if I had a weird dream I'd just tell my dad and we'd make a quick trip to Sue Clearwater's house. Sue could read my dreams like an open book. Mostly they were nothing but nightmares from watching too much Dawn of the Dead; but I did have a premonition about becoming a shifter.

Once I'd managed to sleep for another few hours I was up and awake. Unfortunately, Edward wasn't there; he went hunting with Emmett and Rosalie. Sighing into my pillow I pulled myself out of bed and walked down the hall. Esme greeted me with a warm smile,

"Good morning Jacob. I hope you slept well."

I smiled; Esme was the best mother I could hope for. I mean, she could never replace my mom but in a way she was like my 'other' mother.

"Yeah, I did." I said, not wanting to burden her with my night-terrors.

Esme placed the towels she was folding into the linen closet, "Well Bella's already awake, so you should have some company for breakfast."

"Where's Seth?"

"Still asleep." She whispered.

Shrugging, I made my normal entrance into the kitchen where Bella was frying eggs and bacon. Mmmmm, I love bacon. It was like she never left.

"Hey Jake." She said, grinning at me as she plated the three eggs. I noticed there were already five eggs on the plate already, so I guessed it was mine.

Once the eggs and bacon were finished, I carried two plates into the dining room so we could eat. I handed Bella her plate but when my hand brushed her skin I was taken from the Cullen's dining room so someplace entirely different.

"_No Jake don't!" Bella screamed. _

_I whipped around just in time to have an unknown shadow slam into my body. Echoed cries from Bella swirled in my head as I hit the ground hard. I gasped for air, gaping like a fish on the deck of a boat, the burning in my chest never subsiding. _

_A sickening crunch followed, Bella's voice was silenced. She was thrown next to me in a heap, her body was bloodied, her throat and chest clawed into an unrecognizable condition. _

"_Bella!" I shouted, holding her close to my chest. _

_She wasn't breathing. Her thin lips were pale but her skin was warm. The warmth was fading rapidly, as was the color in her cheeks. _

_Bella Swan was dead._

I let go of Bella with a start; my spirit as reeling, like I'd been thrown back into my body from a great distance. Bella was staring at me with a mixture of fear and confusion. She died. She died in my arms and I couldn't save her.

"Jake… what's wrong?"

I blinked back the tears forming in my eyes from the vision, "Bells… I need to tell you something."

I glanced over my shoulder, "But I can't tell you now. Let's take a walk."

Getting out of the house was easy. Alice and Jasper were occupied with Seth, Esme was doing housework, and Carlisle was at work. Bella and I walked a ways from the house into a thicket of trees. The mist was settling around us, eventually stopping at my knees but it covered most of Bella's lower half.

She pulled her black Northface jacket closer, "What's going on?"

I just saw you die a horribly disfiguring death.

"I think there's something wrong with me." I said lamely.

"Are you sick?" she asked quietly, "Or… Jake," her tone was somewhat solemn, "Did you and Edward…because if you did then you'll be sore for awhile. It's totally natural."

Sore for awhile? Wait…

"God no! It has nothing to do with Edward." I said, "I've just been having these strange dreams… actually they're more like visions or something."

Bella gave a puzzled look, "Shouldn't you talk to Alice about this?"

"I can't." I pleaded, "Bella, you're the _only _one who can know. Promise me that."

I felt like I was five years old again asking Embry and Quil not to tell my dad that I'd eaten twelve crayons.

"Jake you know I can't do that." She said softly, placing her hand on my arm, "I can't hide anything from the Cullen's."

"But Edward can't read your mind. He can't know." I sighed, "If he knows about these dreams then he'll never let me out of his sight every again."

I could tell she was going to argue with me but she bit her lip instead, "Well can you tell me about them?"

As Bella settled on a mossy log I started the daunting task of telling her about my night-terrors and visions. I tried to take it easy on her. She might've been best friends with vampires and werewolves but she was still human. There was only so much she could comprehend.

Bella let out a large sigh when I was finished, "Jacob, maybe these dreams are like a metaphor."

"But they're not!" I exclaimed, "You and Edward both died and I couldn't phase to save you."

"You can't save everyone."

I so wanted to strangle Bella at that point. Did she think I didn't know that?

"I'm not saying I don't believe you Jake." Bella said softly, "I'm just saying we should take this in stride. I promise I won't tell Edward but I think you should."

* * *

When Bella and I returned to the house Esme and Carlisle were in the garage loading up Emmett's monster Jeep. Bella gave my hand a small squeeze,

"Baseball."

Baseball? In this weather? I glanced up to the sky. It was like a churning sea of grey and dirty white. It looked ready to let lose the storm of the century.

Carlisle smiled when he saw us, "Hey you two. Where have you been?"

Bella gave a cherubic grin, "Just for a walk."

Esme placed what looked like a large cooler into the back of the vehicle before joining Carlisle. She leaned against him in that cute loving way she always did,

"Edward's been looking for you Jacob." She said, "You know how worried he can get."

"Yeah." I said in a small voice. My nightmares were dampening my spirits fast but maybe a little baseball would do me some good. As soon as I set foot in the house Edward rushed over to me, wrapping me in a hug.

"Where were you?" he asked, his voice had a hint of desperation in it.

I chuckled, "Clingy much? I just took a walk with Bells."

Bella sent Edward a friendly smile as she walked upstairs to her room. Edward kissed my forehead; his chilly lips sent shivers down my spine.

"It just makes me uneasy when we're apart." He confessed, "And you were so sick last night."

He just _had _to bring that up, "Sorry."

Edward smiled, "Nothing to be sorry about…that is unless you're willing to go again."

I nuzzled his neck, "Edward are you really coming onto me in the middle of the living room?"

"I guess I am. Is it working?"

I gave him a rough kiss, pushing my tongue into his mouth as he did the same to me. I felt his hands fiddling with the hem of my shirt. Wow, he really meant business. When we parted I gave his lower lip a small lick.

"That answer your question?"

The moment was abruptly interrupted by Seth who was jumping down the stairs with Emmett. They were dressed for sports; Emmett in a navy velour sweat suit and Seth in jeans and a quarter sleeved white shirt with navy sleeves. I groaned, those two had the worst timing.

"Are you ready for some BASEBALL?!" Emmett shouted, grabbing Seth in a light half-nelson.

Seth, who looked like he would explode from laughing so much, tried to pry Emmett off him, "Hell yeah!"

Jasper passed through the room, also dressed for baseball, giving Seth a worried look. I noticed he and Seth were wearing almost the exact same shirt. He stood beside us,

"Don't rough him up too much."

Emmett scoffed, "Give it a rest Emo. We're just playing, I won't hurt him."

"Can't say the same for you!" Seth cried, tackling Emmett to the ground.

Jasper almost looked pouty at the fact Seth was paying more attention to Emmett than him. Or maybe it was because Emmett called him Emo. Maybe both. Soon the whole Cullen clan, plus Bella, was gathered in the living room. Everyone was rearing to go. I couldn't believe Alice had whipped up uniforms for Seth and I so fast. Bella was wearing a vintage baseball shirt with a black shirt underneath and her coat. She accented it with a white and navy striped baseball hat. My uniform was like hers, except my sleeves were cutoffs.

"Everyone ready?" Esme asked.

We all nodded vigorously. Vampire baseball sounded like fun.

* * *

We needed team captains. Of course we did. I didn't think we could play with just four people to a team but Edward said vampire baseball was very different. Emmett and Jasper were chosen as team captains because they guessed the number Bella was thinking about. Esme and Bella decided they wouldn't play; Esme so the teams could be even and Bella for safety reasons.

Emmett tapped his chin, "I call Rose."

"Fine." Jasper said, not even trying to hide his relief, "I pick Alice."

"Then I call Seth."

"What? No! You can have Edward." Jasper argued.

Alice chimed in, "I want Carlisle!"

Emmett and Jasper were glaring at one another but the situation was diffused by Carlisle.

"Just play nice." He said exasperatedly, joining Alice and Jasper's team.

Seth looked unsure, "So am I on Em's team?"

Emmett grinned, specifically at Jasper, "Fuck yeah you are! Get over here!"

From behind us I heard Esme say something about Emmett needing to watch his language. Only Edward and I remained. Great, it wasn't like I wasn't always picked last in gym. This was insulting.

"We want Jacob!" Seth said. He clearly had influenced Emmett's decision.

Jasper shook his head, "You can have _both _wolves! It isn't even."

"But we don't want Edward." Rosalie said, leaning on Emmett's burly shoulder, "He's so…"

"Boring?" Alice offered.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Wonderful people my family." He said sarcastically.

I poked him, "Just because they want me and not you is no reason to be a sour-puss."

Carlisle sighed heavily, "Enough! We'll settle this like civilized beings. Bella," he said turning to her, "pick a number between one and ten. The one closest gets Jacob."

"Why am I the loser prize!?" Edward said indignantly.

"I'm guessing because you're no fun." Bella snickered, "Okay! I've got it."

Emmett stuck his tongue out in thought, "Is it 7?"

Jasper gave a sly grin, "Four."

"Wow Jazz you got it!" Bella said, "Sorry Emmett."

Emmett's team looked like they'd been diagnosed with some terminal disease. He sighed, but still smiled,

"Why are we always stuck with you?"

"Because you love me." Edward chided.

We huddled with our teams for a moment. My team was in the outfield so we all ran to our spots. A part of me wanted to play in my wolf form but the other half of me knew that wouldn't be too practical. I couldn't hold a bat with my teeth, even if I did love chasing baseballs. Jasper was on third, Carlisle was on first, and Alice was pitching. I had been 'randomly selected' to be both shortstop and second basemen. Rosalie was up at bat first.

Alice winked at her, "It's time."

"Play ball!" Bella shouted happily.

The ball flew with incredible speed but Rosalie hit it effortlessly. The bat made a huge crash when it collided with the ball. So that's why they played during storms. I could see Edward smiling at me when he heard my figuring.

_Oh shut up you silly vamp. _I thought sending him a grin.

"Jake!" Jasper yelled to me.

Shit! Rosalie was coming right for me. Wait, what did he expect me to do? I glanced around and saw the ball laying by my feet. But Rosalie had already passed me. I picked up the ball and hurled it as fast as I could towards Carlisle. Rosalie slid for third but Carlisle already tagged her.

"You're out!" Bella said.

Rosalie gave her the death glare. Ugh, Rosalie and Bella really needed to get over themselves. Seth was to bat next,

"Sure you can handle all this awesome-ness?!" he called to Alice.

She shared an amused look with Jasper and pitched the ball. It flew straight past Seth as he swung. He looked dumbfounded.

"Strike one!" Bella said.

Seth tightened his grip on the bat. I choked back a laugh; Seth was always the worst at sports when we used to play with the pack. He swung again, this time managing to get the ball past Alice. Jasper swiftly caught it,

"Out."

Seth's ego deflated, "Shoot."

The game progressed. Emmett saved his team with two-home runs. Edward scored another, Rosalie followed, Seth was the only one without any points.

I smiled but it faded quickly. Something wasn't right. I knew Seth felt it too. I smelled other wolves.

'_Big wolves.' _Damon gulped. I don't think I'd ever heard him scared before.

Edward picked up on my thoughts, "Stop!" he said.

All the vampires looked up, even Carlisle and Esme. They really couldn't smell them? I ran back to home, along with everyone else, and pushed Bella behind me. She was the most fragile out of us all.

"Jake what's going on?" she asked. Her tiny body was shaking.

I pushed her farther behind me, "Trouble Bells. Big trouble."

* * *

_Ohhh, big trouble! I promise Jake's dreams will make sense in time. New characters will be introduced in the next chapter, new wolf pack yay! Also, should this be an MPreg? I was musing about it last night and I was like 'oh what the hell I'll ask my readers!' You guys have the best judgement! Keep reviewing! I need reviews like Edward needs Jacob! _

_XOXO_


	12. Chapter Twelve: Cuts Like a Buffalo

_Sorry for such a dramatic pause with the updates. I was having mad writer's block and re-wrote this chapter numerous times until I got it just right. Even now I'm not so sold on this one but I hope you'll prove me wrong. In other news Tiger Woods and his mistresses have been the topic of conversation in my house over dinner; he's gone from Obama to OJ in their eyes. Ha! Oh well, I also saw T-Lauter of SNL; he was very good. If you have time you have to see the opening and the 'Biology Twilight-Partner' skits, Taylor in a mini skirt! Always funny. _

_Also... my school is sponsoring something called Mercy Beyond Borders. It's to help women and girls in Africa. I'm asking everyone just to check it out. Collect donations wherever! Every little bit counts!_

_So this is a really looooong A/N but I promise I'm done. _

_For real. _

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Cuts like a Buffalo**

I'd never felt so tense in all my life. Everyone was on edge as the new wolves emerged from the forest. It was five large males and one female and they did not look happy. All six sets of brown eyes narrowed at us. I heard Edward let out a warning hiss. Three were brown like the grime on windows and the others were mottled white and grey.

"They want to talk to you Jacob." Edward said, his jaw was tight.

I shifted away from Bella but she didn't let go of my arm.

"Jake don't."

I gave Bella a small hug, "I'll be fine. I'm the strongest guy I know."

Bella let out a strained laugh, "Just be careful."

They were about a yard away from us. I could tell they couldn't stand the Cullen's vampire scent as their noses were wrinkled.

'_Shit don't do this.' _Damon said, _'These guys are bad news.'_

'What are you so afraid of?' I asked, taking off my jersey so I wouldn't ruin it when I shifted, 'Do you know them?'

How could Damon know anyone but me? I mean he _was _me and I was him. How could he know wolves I'd never met? It baffled me.

"No Seth!"

I turned around sharply when I heard Jasper's furious voice. He was holding Seth's elbow, I guessed Seth was coming with me. He'd become my new wingman in a way.

"I'll be fine!" Seth said indignantly.

I'd never seen Jasper like this. He was usually so stoic and cold. It was actually creepy to see his emotions.

"They asked for Jacob. Not you."

Seth tugged his arm away from Jasper and ran as fast as he could over to me. Jasper made to go after him but Alice stopped him. Jasper and Edward must've been feeling so helpless.

Seth and I reverted to our wolf forms but didn't approach the new pack. I didn't want to rush head-first into a fight.

'Who are they?' Seth asked, cocking his head in my direction.

'I don't know but they smell different. They're definitely not from Forks. I doubt they're Quileute either.'

This was weird. Six wolves show up unannounced and miraculously found where Seth and I were playing baseball with vampires? It was too much of a coincidence. Someone set us up. Seth and I stalked forward; well I led the way because I was older. One of the bigger wolves, a black one, took a defensive stance but the grey-white one growled at him. He was obviously the alpha.

'Brothers,' he said, his voice was deep, 'where is your Alpha? We need to speak with him.'

I wasn't buying it, 'Then go to La Push. We don't belong to a pack.'

The hulking black one snarled, 'You run with vampires!'

'Got a problem with that?' I asked indignantly.

'Peace Jesse,' the alpha said, 'we don't want to cause any trouble. But I must agree with my son. The company you keep is disconcerting.'

Seth sighed, 'You and Sam would get along great.'

I wanted to disseminate this situation quickly. It could turn ugly at a moment's notice and I didn't want anyone to get hurt. Especially Edward and Bella. I gave a submissive pose to show I wasn't threatening,

'This is our territory. So I'm gonna ask nicely, leave for La Push and don't come back.'

'_Listen! Can you hear it?' _Damon said.

'Hear what?'

Closing my eyes I focused my attention on the inner thoughts of the other wolves. I doubted even Edward could hear this. They were plotting against us. And not only Seth and I, but the entire La Push wolf pack. They were threatened that our pack was expanding and that we lived in such a close proximity to vampires. But they also wanted me. Somehow they knew about my visions. How could they? These were different wolves, ancient and powerful, maybe as old as Carlisle. They'd been around the block a few times, if you catch my drift.

'Jake… are you okay?' Seth asked worriedly.

I narrowed my eyes at their leader, 'Do you really think I'm an idiot? I know why you're here and I'm telling you now. If you mess with my pack I'll fucking kill you.'

I'm guessing I crossed a line because the next thing I knew I was flat on my back with someone's teeth around my throat. Seth had been cornered by the others. But the pressure stopped the one who had me pinned, Jesse, looked up and growled. Edward had one of the wolves in a choke-hold; he didn't show any signs of letting him live,

"Release him." He hissed. I'd never seen Edward so angry. Ever.

I scrambled away once I was free, barking and snarling at the other wolves to keep their distance. The Alpha silenced his pack mates,

'Come. We'll leave for La Push now.'

They stalked away, leaving me wounded and embarrassed. Why had Edward intervened? Now I looked like a weakling or something. I knew he was only trying to help but I could take care of myself.

"Jacob…" he said, trying to touch me.

I growled at him 'I was handling it fine. I don't need your pity.'

Edward's butterscotch eyes softened, "I just want to protect you Jacob. When I heard their thoughts I just…"

'Just leave me alone.' I said, shaking the dirt off my fur. I could smell the clean scent of rain in the air and not a second later it started to pour.

This was fucking messed up. I shouldn't get mad at Edward but I needed some time alone to think. I was going against everything I thought I believed in but I had to be sure. Ignoring Edward I sped into the woods towards La Push. I needed answers.

Fast.

* * *

I knew he followed me. Of course my over-protective vampire followed me but for once I wanted him to give me my space. I raced as fast as I dared to my old house. My heart fell when I saw claw marks on the door. I could smell those nomads everywhere! They'd been in my house! I didn't bother phasing into my human form; I needed to be on the offense, and stalked into the house. The inside of the house made the outside look like the Ritz. Everything was ransacked; tables overturned, carpet slashed, mirrors all shattered. I treaded carefully into through the kitchen and living room, my paws crunched over the debris from my broken home.

Why would they do this?

My nose tingled with two familiar scents, ones that I never wanted to mix. I smelled my Dad but I also smelled blood. Lots of it. I ran into my Dad's bedroom. Nothing could've prepared me to see my Dad like that. The bed was flipped and all our pictures on the walls had been knocked off and stomped on like they were nothing. My mom's Quileute traditional medicine woman blanket had been shredded purposefully. In the center was my Dad. I shifted closer, tossing the chair away that had fallen on him with my snout. It was the first time in my life I felt helpless. I didn't realize I'd phased until my bare knees hit the blood smeared floor. They'd killed him in cold blood.

"Dad…" I managed to whisper. My voice sounded so weak- it felt so wrong.

He hadn't been dead for long, I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. My fingers curled around his limp hand and gripped for dear life. They'd ripped him up like meat on a bone and just left him to bleed out. Just the sheer carnage had me reeling with anger and remorse; anger that I hadn't killed those bastards at first sight but remorse that I couldn't see this coming. How could I see Edward and Bella but not Dad? These visions didn't make any sense.

'_I told you kid.' _Damon said in a small voice, _'Bad news.'_

'Why don't you just shut up for once?!' I snapped at him.

'_Fine.'_

I was alone. It was the first time I'd been alone in almost two years. No Damon chattering in my ear. No Dad always checking up on me to make sure I wasn't dead in a ditch or rotting in jail.

I hated it.

This aloneness made me almost suicidal. What was wrong with me? I whimpered, pulled the un-shredded part of the quilt over my body, and crawled to sit beside my Dad's old trunk next to the bed. I felt the blood crust on my knees as I tried not to cry. I hated myself for not preventing this from happening. Everyone was so busy protecting me that I'd forgotten to protect them. The pulling sensation from before started up again but I fought it. I didn't want this! I didn't want to see this horrible future where I'd be alone. The tugging was followed by a loud rumble, almost like an old diesel engine. I pressed my palms over my eyes,

"I don't want this!" I yelled to the darkness.

But the darkness wanted me.

"_You have to stop him," Alice said fearfully, "he's going to get himself killed!"_

_I was standing in the Cullen's living room; everyone had grave looks on their faces. I noticed immediately that Seth and Jasper were missing. Oh God, not them. Please not them. Carlisle's face was hard and determined, _

"_Jasper knows what he's doing."_

_Alice was near hysterics, "No he doesn't! He's rushing into a trap!"_

_No one seemed to notice I was even there. It was like I was a ghost. Rosalie and Emmett were actually calm but I could tell under the surface that they were just as frantic as Alice. Esme was tight lipped beside Carlisle. What was going on? Being a mediator or whatever I was didn't give any answers. Edward suddenly burst through the door, his whole body was shaking furiously and his eyes were the blackest I'd ever seen. _

"_Edward!" I said, running over to him. But the funny thing was I didn't exactly run to him; it was more like I ran through him. _

_Okay so this was new._

"_They killed them." Edward said softly, sinking to his knees. _

_It broke my heart to see Alice's face twist and turn with so many emotions. If they could cry I was sure every member of the Cullen clan would've been bawling. Alice was dry-sobbing into Edward's chest as he held her. They were both trembling like they were cold. _

"_I can't believe they're gone." Rosalie whispered, her eyes dropped to her shoes when Alice turned to look at her. _

_Esme's lip quivered, "They were only boys."_

_Jasper and Seth…dead? I gritted my teeth and prayed this vision would never come true. It was the first time where I could see but not be seen and I didn't like it. Why wasn't I present?_

"_What about Jacob?" Carlisle asked. _

_Edward shook his head and I almost thought I heard him whimper. "I have to find him." he mouthed as he held Alice, "Jacob's still out there. I have to find him."_

"Jacob! Jacob can you hear me!?"

My vision focused on two deep amber eyes staring directly into mine. Edward was hovering over me; he looked so scared. I'd never seen him look scared. Ever.

"Edward?"

Edward let out a sigh of relief, "Thank God." He pulled me up quickly into his arms, "I thought I lost you, my wolf. You… you weren't breathing."

Edward stroked my cheek with his finger lightly, as if he was afraid I was a dream and the lightest touch would spirit me away. He rocked us back and forth in a calming motion as he whispered incoherent words of affection and love in my ear. But I was too far gone to listen. All I could think about was Jasper and Seth.

"Jacob you have to tell me what's wrong." Edward said, "Please love, please. I can't lose you, you're my world."

Even I didn't know what to tell him. But I knew someone who could.

"We have to get to the Clearwater's. Now."

* * *

_Sorry I killed Billy. I hope no die-hard Billy fans were saddened. He was a good Daddy!_

_Should I run an hide? Did you like it or should I be running for the hills as you sharpen the pitchforks? I hope not. I will update much quicker this time, especially with Christmas break rolling around. Next chapter Jacob's dreams are explained, more trouble with the new wolves, and we figure out who Damon REALLY is. Until then..._

_XOXO -Mystery _


	13. Chapter Thirteen: White Demon Love Song

_**Thanks for all the reviews! I always love getting them. Hope you had a good day, b/c I did! It was the last day of classes until 2010! Yes! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight's characters but I do own the plot of this story. Do NOT reproduce, plagiarize, or copy it in any way. I'll sick Edward on you if you even think about it. **_

* * *

**_Chapter Thirteen: White Demon Love Song_**

The next thing I knew Edward had thrown me onto his back and we were racing to the Clearwater's house. He didn't speak but I didn't press him. Edward was brooding and didn't need me poking around. I was still in shock at what had happened anyway. These visions had to mean something, I was sure. Edward skidded to a halt once we reached the Clearwater's. The pack was already there, all of them looked hurt. Paul was cradling his arm like it was broken; Embry was holding a blood soaked cloth over his right eye; Quil was in his wolf form nursing a wound on his foreleg, and Jared was wailing on the ground clutching his stomach. All the while Sue and Emily were tending to them.

"What the hell happened?" I asked breathlessly when Edward set me down.

Their heads snapped up but I knew they weren't in any condition to fight; neither was I. Sue surprisingly ran over to us and hugged me.

"Thank God you're safe Jacob!" she said, hugging me again.

"What's going on Sue?" I asked, "Who were those wolves?"

Sue's eyes shifted around like we were being watched "Come inside, we'll talk and get you out of that blanket."

I followed her across the yard but Edward stayed put beside the driveway. He looked very uncomfortable. I started to say something but Sue beat me to it.

"Are you coming?" she asked Edward, "You're welcome inside."

Edward nodded curtly, "Thank you, Mrs. Clearwater."

The pack let out small growls when Edward passed them but Emily actually smiled at him warmly.

Sue's house was always comforting. She was the type of person who always had something cooking in the oven and a pot of tea on the burner. Unattended candles burned on the mantle and I could smell herbs wafting from the kitchen. She told us to sit at the kitchen table while she went to find me some pants so I wouldn't be walking around in a blanket. Emily bustled in and out with bloody bandages and hot compresses. She dumped the soiled bandages in the sink to soak in water but stopped mid-step like she'd remembered something important.

"Is this okay?" she directed her question at Edward, "I mean if it's uncomfortable I can just burn them if you like."

That's Emily, always thinking about everyone else.

Edward smiled at her, "No that's fine. I fed a few days ago; wolf blood isn't too tempting anyway."

Emily didn't look the least bit put off, "All right. Jacob would you like something to eat."

My stomach was flip-flopping but I'd never turn down a meal, "Sure."

Edward and I both tensed when a strangled howl was emitted from outside. Emily was wringing out a steaming rag, "I'll be there in a second Quil!"

She spared us a small smile as she rushed outside to tend to Quil.

"Jacob, are you all right?" Edward asked, scooting his chair closer so he could drape his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm fine." I lied.

Edward rubbed my shoulder, "You're shaking, love."

"Seriously, I'm just in shock or something." I didn't mean to be so short with him.

Sue came back with some pants for me and hopefully an explanation. I changed quickly in the bathroom, when I returned to the kitchen Sue and Edward were talking quietly. They both looked up when I entered the room. Weird.

"So I take it Edward filled you in?" I asked, pulling my chair up to the table.

Sue nodded, "Jacob, what's I'm about to tell you might come as a shock."

Nothing could shock me anymore. I was a gay werewolf who had visions and was involved with a vampire. Shocking was almost sounding normal.

"You are…gifted." She said carefully, "There hasn't been one of your kind in almost 100 years."

"Kind?" I said, "But I'm a shifter, that's not so weird. Right?"

Sue laughed a little, "Right. But you're not only a shifter Jacob you are a _Ma' heen gun_."

"A what?" I said, sharing a look with Edward, "You lose me."

"A Ma'heen gun can see the past, the present, and the future." She explained, "Years and years ago when our people still believed in the old spirits, it was believed that the Ma'heen gun could conjure and change the future and walk with dead spirits. Ma'heen gun means 'wolf who walks with time'."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, "Have I…always been able to do this?"

Sue nodded, "You just didn't realize it. By meeting your imprint he triggered your sight into the spirit world."

"Did you do that on purpose?" I chided, letting Edward draw me a little closer to him.

He was the picture of innocence, "I had no idea."

Sue smiled at our little show of affection and continued with her story, "The last Ma'heen gun also imprinted on a vampire."

"So do vampires give us the sight?" I asked.

"It's a partnership." She said, "Without their vampire imprint the Ma'heen gun loses their sight but if either dies then the other will too."

I subsequently felt the air being punched out of my chest as I tried to handle the situation and not freak out on Sue and Edward. So if I died Edward would too?"

"And the Ma'heen gun's body would be possessed by his spirit wolf."

Damon?

"That explains it!" I suddenly yelled. It was like someone had connected the plug in my brain and all the gears were turning. When Edward died in my dream I sounded like Damon because I _was _Damon. I had died somewhere along the way, I just hadn't seen it yet. If I could prevent my death I could possibly save Edward and maybe even Bella.

Now I was fully animated, "So what about the other wolves?"

Sue's face darkened, "Those are _not _wolves. They were summoned by another Ma'heen gun who practices dark shamanism. They are shadow monsters able to take on the form of anything."

So the Sam in my dream wasn't Sam. The faux-Sam and the shadow that attacked Bella were one in the same.

"Well what does the other Ma'heen want with me? I'm not casting spirits on his side of the world am I?" I almost laughed but refrained when I saw Edward's stern face.

"The other Ma'heen gun is female Jacob. She wants you to be her mate."

Edward let out a small growl at the mention of the Ma'heen gun.

"But you said if Edward dies then I will too. Why kill Edward if she just wants me?"

"It's very complicated Jacob," Sue said, "She wants Damon."

How did she know about him? I never told anyone about Damon, not even dad. I edged closer to the end of my seat unintentionally,

"How do you… how does she? I never told anyone."

I jumped when the tea kettle whistled shrilly. Sue fetched it and poured herself a cup of tea and gave me a mug of cocoa. I accepted it graciously; the chocolate would calm my nerves.

"The first Ma'heen gun was Damon and this other was his mate but it was involuntary. Damon was in love with a vampire and, in order to flee from his mate, spirited his soul into your body."

This was unreal.

"So Damon was a real person?" I said shocked. My jaw was hanging open and I was sure it was touching the floor.

'Damon? Dude why didn't you tell me this?' I tried calling for him in my mind. Hopefully he wasn't still mad at me about yelling at him earlier.

'_You never asked.' _Came his snarky reply.

Emily abruptly burst through the screen door, "There are some…um vampires here."

Edward seemed to relax, "It's only Emmett and Jasper."

Jasper…Seth… their names were crying out death to me.

"You two should go." Sue said, standing to lead us to the door, "But please be careful."

I hugged her, "Bye Sue. I'll tell Seth we were here."

"Tell him I love him." She whispered.

Edward opened the door for me and I processed onto the porch. Everyone was looking a little better than before; they were all staring daggers at Emmett and Jasper. I was surprised when Paul stood up and walked over to me. Edward tensed but I held his hand tightly.

'Relax, babe.' I said to him in my mind.

"Listen Jake," Paul said, shifting uncomfortably, "we just wanted to let you know we're behind you 100%. I mean, we might not like your…" he chose his words carefully as he looked at Edward, "alternative lifestyle but you're like my brother man. Brother's stick together."

"Seriously? So I'm not banished or whatever?" I asked.

Embry nodded, "Yeah, Sam says he's sorry by the way."

"And he should be!" Emily piped from the porch, "If I had known he did that to you and Seth I would've put a stop to it, Jake."

"Edward, we have to go." Jasper said in a clipped tone.

Edward turned to me, "Will you be okay to shift or do you want me to carry you?"

I could hear snickers when Edward mentioned carrying me.

"I guess you can carry me." I said, letting Edward lift me onto his back.

"We'll call if we get any news." Jared said, "Or howl; whichever's easier."

We were traveling at blinding speed again and got to the Cullen's house in a matter of seconds. All I wanted to do was sleep forever. I needed to get my head together.

I knew it'd be one hell of a week.

* * *

_**I hope everyone liked that. It was more of an info chapter, the next one will be packed with action! Also, Ma'heen gun is actually a Cherokee word, I could find the Quileute word for 'wolf' which was weird. I hope I didn't offend anyone who is Cherokee or possibly Quileute by interchanging the word. I have Blackfoot in me but I didn't use any of our words either! I think this chapter went well. Don't you think?**_

_**XOXO**_


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Things Fall Apart

**Sorry for the wait. I've had mad writers block for this story. Forgive me please? Maybe some Jakeward sexy time will absolve my sins? Oh and Happy New Year! Here's to a bazillion more Twilight-oriented ones!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Things Fall Apart**

"I don't like this."

"It's not like we have a choice Edward."

"I don't want to leave Jake alone."

"He'll be with Bella and Rosalie."

"That's not very comforting Carlisle."

Bella and I were in her bedroom with our ears pressed against the door. Edward and Carlisle were having a big discussion and apparently Edward wasn't winning. Bella drew away from the door so she could look up at me,

"Where are they going anyway? They can't just leave you here with me. I'm not much protection."

I chewed the inside of my cheeks, gross habit I know, "I don't know but Carlisle wouldn't leave if it wasn't an emergency."

Bella and I both shrugged before going back to our post at the door. I couldn't hear anything except the faint chirping of crickets outside and Bella's light breathing. It was a little eerie being in a house where no one breathed. The door suddenly opened, sending Bella falling flat on her face as she was pressed against the door. I tried not to laugh when she smacked her forehead against the wood floor in the hallway. Edward stormed in; he looked so frustrated.

"Bella would you mind if I borrowed Jake for a moment?" he said.

Bella rubbed her forehead, "Sure Edward. Jake, I'll be downstairs getting some ice for my head."

"Sure Bells."

The door clicked behind her and I felt a small shudder flow through my body, starting at my brain and dripping into my Converse.

"So what's the deal?" I asked, sprawling myself lazily on Bella's bed. The mattress was really comfy, probably some Posturepedic thing or whatever. For people who never slept the Cullen's had great taste in mattresses.

Edward came to sit beside me, "Well, I was just speaking to Carlisle-"

"So I heard."

"Jacob, he wants me to go with him to see the Denali coven. Apparently, they met up with the other Ma' heen gun when she was on her way to Forks."

"Then go."

Edward frowned, "I can't Jacob. I just can't leave you alone unprotected."

I snuggled closer to Edward, "I'll be fine."

"Not with that…monster after you." He growled, "I won't leave you for a second, my love."

"Edward," I said sternly, "if Carlisle wants you to go with him then go. I'll be here when you get back. I promise."

"It's not just that, most of us will be gone so it will just be you, Bella, Seth, and Rosalie." He said; his face darkened when he mentioned Rosalie.

"And Rosalie's a vampire and Seth and I are werewolves; not to mention Bella's one very resourceful human. You have nothing to worry about."

Edward kissed the side of my neck, "You know I'm protective of you Jacob. It's my job."

"More like obsessive." I quipped, giving my imitation of his crooked grin.

He seemed to ignore my little comment as he kissed farther down my neck. I leaned my head back to give him better access. Well that was helping me take my mind off things.

"I'm glad." Edward murmured, coming to kiss my lips.

My hand reached up to tangle in his hair, pressing our lips together harder. I heard Edward practically purr in pleasure. I was going to do this. It was not an option. Today was the day Jacob Black was going to get laid.

'_Atta boy! Go get'em!' _Damon cheered.

Hopefully he'd give me some privacy. I wanted Edward so much at that moment. All my life I'd never felt the way I did when I was with Edward. Every moment was a new adventure, which I lived for, everything was amazing. We were one in the same, my imprint and I. I was as much his as he was mine. Without him my world would be a listless, darkened path. My free hand, the slut that it was, had already undone the remaining buttons of Edward's shirt.

"Now…" Edward almost moaned, "I want you."

Fuck yes. I scrambled out of my jeans quickly. In the back of my mind I was hoping Bella wouldn't mind Edward and I christening her sheets. That and with any luck she wasn't coming back anytime soon.

Edward's cold fingers glided over my shoulders and down my chest. One hand snaked around my back to get me closer while the other had stopped over my heart.

"That sound, Jacob, is the most important to me." Edward said earnestly.

You would think this was very romantic yes? That what I thought until his fingers lightly twisted my nipple. Romance turned to lust in ten seconds flat. I arched my back as he toyed with me. He was still kissing and sucking on my neck, knowing the exact spot that made me crazy. I dragged my fingers across his smooth back and felt him groan and arch closer to me. I could feel Edward's erection straining against the prison of his jeans. It was pulsing against my thigh. He leaned in to kiss me again but I resisted so I could speak.

"Why am I the only one naked here?"

Edward chuckled, "You're quite right."

He quickly pulled off his shirt and jeans, discarding them in a pile on the floor beside mine. I noticed they were also right next to Bella's backpack. Edward always looked beautiful but there was something glowing about him that day. If he didn't move an inch you would've thought he was some erotic marble statue.

"Better?" he said coyly.

I didn't reply. My hand had already reached down to wrap around his cock, tugging lightly. Edward let out a needy hiss, his teeth clenching and his eyes closing. I could tell he was trying to hold back, not as much as he did with Bella, but it was enough for me to notice.

'Just let go. I love you.' I said in the confines of my mind.

Edward's eyes opened half-way; they looked like two ochre spheres of light.

His thumb brushed over my lips lightly, "And I you."

He looked at me longingly before licking his fingers. I let out a shaky breath, here goes nothing. Closing my eyes, I tensed when his first finger entered me and I unconsciously squirmed. Edward kissed my lips, trying to take my attention away from my uncomfortable situation. He progressed slowly but I didn't want to wait. I'd never felt so needy in all my life. My body was pulsing for my imprint to take me. Every nerve in my body was aching for Edward and everything he did left me panting for more. I felt him line up against my entrance, I swallowed with anticipation.

"Just hold onto me." Edward whispered.

He pushed in agonizingly slowly, letting me feel every amazing inch. My hands wrapped around his neck to pull him closer, if that was even possible. His coldness mixed with my high body warmth created the perfect temperature for us both. Edward was producing the sexiest little moans every time he thrust into me. If he were human my fingers would've been leaving bruises I was gripping so hard. I tried to muffle my cries, for everyone in the house's sake, but my resolve was broken when Edward's cool hand found my cock. Oh boy was he talented. I offered him no resistance and soon he established a rhythm.

I had absolutely no idea how long we moved together before I felt a familiar clenching starting with my abs and moving lower. Edward's words were totally incoherent as he pushed faster. I trembled when I felt my release bubbling inside me. Edward was staring at me, his eyes never wavering once. It was a little unnerving at first but I liked it. I watched his expression change when he released inside me. His pink lips pursed and I knew if he could blush he would've been red. My body tightened around him almost like it was trying to get every drop of his seed. I was breathing heavily and my skin felt like it was on fire.

Talk about losing your virginity with a bang.

Edward pulled out of me and shifted so he was lying on his back. With one hand he pulled me close, with the other he fetched a tissue from the nightstand and was wiping away my cum that had splashed on his stomach.

"Was that a good send off?" I asked.

"If that was a send off I'll have to leave you in danger more often."

I smiled, "Techihhila, imprint."

"I love you too." He said, "But Bella has been more than patient with us and I think she wants her room back."

Bella? Oh fuck. I frantically looked at the clock and gaped. We'd been screwing for an hour and a half! Bella was a good friend; I knew she knew exactly what we were doing.

Finger-combing my hair rapidly I bounced off the bed and grabbed my jeans. Edward only laughed as he was already dressed. Stupid vampire quickness.

When I pushed open the door Bella was leaning against the wall scowling. She tapped her foot on the floor and glared at Edward.

"Next time you two want to fuck use your own room."

I wasn't sure what surprised me more; the language or her knowing everything. Edward and I just stood in the hallway laughing like lunatics.

* * *

Bella and I reconciled in a few hours. She was still steamed about a few choice stains in her comforter though. Edward and the rest of the Cullen's were leaving to gather some information about the Ma'heen gun. Carlisle, Esme, and Edward were going to Denali, and Jasper, Alice, and Emmett were heading south.

I lingered outside when they left. Edward's absence was everywhere. I knew he'd be back soon but there was this horrible feeling that seeped through the cracks in my mind. I hoped I was wrong.

"Jacob," Bella was calling to me from the porch, "why don't you come inside?"

I shrugged and trudged inside. Bella was making Seth and I dinner. Rosalie was nowhere to be seen. Probably out seducing a mirror. Seth was laying on the couch fiddling with his wristband. I sighed; he was probably missing Jasper and Alice as much I was missing Edward. I was about to sit beside him when I heard a plate shatter in the kitchen. Seth and I both snapped up. Rosalie was down-stairs before we could even blink.

"Bells what's wrong?" I asked.

Bella was crumpled against the refrigerator. Her hands were shaking. I instantly wrapped my arms around her,

"Bella what's going on?"

Bella threw her head into my shoulder and cried, "That… that thing has Charlie!"

I froze, "How do you know?"

She pulled her phone from her pocket and pulled up a picture. I winced; Charlie was surrounded by shadows in what looked like the woods or something.

"I'm calling Edward." Rosalie said, clopping out of the room.

"Please Jake I have to help him." Bella hiccupped, "I have to go back to Washington."

That's when I remembered my visions. This was an illusion. Charlie was fine and blissfully unaware of the Ma'heen gun. She was trying to lure Bella away in hopes that I would rescue her. It would be a chain reaction. I would follow Bella and Edward would follow me.

"Bella it's a trap." I pained me to tell her.

Bella's eyes widened, "No it's not! My dad's in trouble!"

"No he's not. It's an illusion!" I said, "The Ma'heen gun's just using you to get to me."

"Why is everything about you?!" Bella suddenly snapped.

I knew she was only lashing out because she was confused but it still hurt me. Rosalie had already returned, her face was grim,

"Edward's coming back and Carlisle told us all to stay put."

Bella stood up and went toe to toe with Rosalie, "I will NOT 'stay put'! I'm going to D.C.!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "For once the dog is right and you won't even listen to him. Typical Bella."

"Let's not do this now." Seth reasoned.

"Oh please Rosalie don't belittle me!" Bella yelled, "You're just bitter because Edward wanted me and _not _you!"

Both these bitches were crazy. I stood between them before Rosalie could rip out Bella's throat.

"You're staying here with us." I said to Bella, then I glared at Rosalie, "And you leave Bella alone."

Bella actually screamed and stomped up the stairs, slamming her door like she was fucking five years old. Whatever. If she didn't want to believe me it was her problem. The mood in the room settled in a little while and Seth and I went to sit on the sofa again. Rosalie was on the phone in the other room with Alice; she insisted on calling every few hours to make sure Seth was all right.

At least Edward was coming back. I knew he was beating himself up for leaving but I had things under control.

"Dog! Mutt! Jacob!"

I groaned and opened my eyes, Rosalie was staring at me. She actually looked worried.

I stretched, "What's the deal?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Seth and Bella are missing, that's the deal."

My eyes nearly popped out of my head, "What?! When?!"

"Over the past hour you've been asleep!" Rosalie yelled.

"Did you hear them?!"

"No."

She was lying. I should've killed her for lying but killing her wouldn't help Bella or Seth.

I just hoped they could stay alive long enough for us to find them.

* * *

**Will Seth and Bella be found? Why is Rosalie lying? And won't Jasper be pissed when he finds out Seth went missing under Rosalie's watch! Okay, so tell me what you thought please....**

**Please...**

**XOXO**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: One Week of Danger

**Is the humble artist forgiven for the lack of updates? I hope so. I know such a lack of updates is unforgivable but I'm trying to hard to keep up. THIS STORY WILL NEVER BE ABANDONED! It's too good for that. Plus I know where every-thing's going, so there. But I'd like to thank you for reading such a short chapter, I know it must piss you off, and that is not my intention. **

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: One Week of Danger

I was pacing outside on the porch when Edward and the rest of the Cullen's showed up. It only took them a half-an hour to get back. Everyone looked worried but Jasper and Alice were the worst. They looked like a complete wreck. Rosalie rushed down the front stairs towards Emmett. I stood beside Edward.

"What happened?" Carlisle said.

My eyes lowered, "Bella and Seth are gone. I mean, I think I know where Bella went but I have no idea about Seth."

Jasper was fuming, "What the hell Rosalie?! You were supposed to be watching him!"

"He's not a child Jasper!" Rosalie said, "It's not my fault that idiot mutt left!"

The next thing I knew Jasper had Rosalie pinned to the ground. He was hissing and snarling at her, it was almost like when Paul and I used to fight, except this wasn't for fun. Jasper was going to kill Rosalie. Emmett was trying to pry him off; I was really surprised he didn't succeed. Jasper's eyes were flaming with anger.

"Jasper let her go." Carlisle said in a calm voice.

His grip didn't waver until Emmett finally pried him away from Rosalie. The look in Jasper's eyes was really giving me the creeps and I unconsciously shivered. Edward put his arm around me in a defensive manner.

"What's your problem man?!" Emmett yelled, tossing Jasper away.

Jasper quickly recovered, "She's my problem! She doesn't care about anyone but herself! And now Seth and Bella are missing!" He growled at Rosalie, his Texas twang was coating his words thickly since he was angry, "I swear Rosalie if Seth's hurt I'm going to kill you. That's a promise."

"I'd like to see you try." Rosalie hissed, "Miss your puppy? You're as pathetic as Edward!"

Vampire bitch say _what_?

"Rosalie." Esme said, shocked, "What's gotten into you?"

Rosalie laughed like a maniac, "Am I the only one sane in this family?! We shouldn't be slumming it with two mutts and a human!"

Edward snarled, "Watch it Rosalie."

What was happening? I knew Rosalie didn't really care for Bella but I thought she was warming up to Seth and me at least. The situation wasn't improving, Jasper's rage was radiating off him in thick waves crashing into the rest of us. I was feeling more riled up than ever; the pent anger inside me was like a dam ready to burst. You know that saying 'If looks could kill'? The glares the Cullen clan was giving Rosalie were downright murderous. I really thought we were going to have a fight on our hands. Emmett was protecting Rosalie, who couldn't keep her mouth shut, and Jasper looked ready to take on them both. Even Carlisle looked ready to defend Esme if she needed it.

"Oh for goodness sakes!" Alice finally said, "Everyone calm down!"

I shook away my horrible thoughts like a dust cloud, "She's right. Fighting won't help Bella and Seth."

"You're right. It won't." Jasper growled, relaxing his stance.

'_What's the deal with these vampires?' _Damon asked.

'Vegetarians.' I replied jokingly. Who knew I could crack jokes when my two best friends were possibly dead?

Not me.

"Let's think about this logically," Carlisle said, "the Ma'heen Gun has Bella's father-"

I ran a hand through my hair, "No. Charlie's fine, Bella's walking into a trap."

"How do you know?" Alice asked.

Here we go. The big story. I took a deep breath, "Well, I've been having…it's a little weird but they're like visions almost."

Alice was staring at me openmouthed, "You're having visions _too_?"

"I don't want to steal your thunder or anything." I said, "I don't even want this. It just happens."

Speak of the devil. The pulling sensation started, working its way from my toes to my fingertips. The world fell away as my feet were lifted from the ground. I tried to regulate my breathing. _Focus, focus, focus; this could lead you to Seth and Bella,_ I thought and when I opened my eyes I was in a completely different place.

_Seth was walking beside Bella on a long abandoned stretch of road. It extended into a dark forest with dark trees. I could see a collection of mist on the forest floor._

"_Bella we should go back." Seth said with a whimper._

_Bella shook her head, "I'm not abandoning Charlie."_

"_But Jake said-"_

"_Right now I don't give a fuck what Jacob said!" Bella shouted. _

_Both Seth and I flinched. I'd never heard Bella so angry._

_She stopped walking abruptly. For the first time I could see just how much Bella had aged; she looked so worn. Like a car with too much mileage. It was only a matter of time before she gave out. I choked on that thought. _

_Bella wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "I can't lose anyone else." She said, "I already lost Edward to Jacob…and I…I just can't lose Charlie. In the time I've spent with vampires and werewolves he's been the only constant in my life…and if I lose him it's like losing the last shred of my humanity. But I can't…"_

_Bella kept repeating 'I can't' over and over again as she stared like a wide eyed doe at the forest. All I could do was stand and do nothing. My friend was in so much pain and I couldn't do anything. My heart felt like it was breaking. Bella was in anguish and I didn't even bother to look. She'd put on a good front for everyone. I balled my hands into fists and tried to call out to her. It was useless. _

_I was useless. _

_But as I stood watching my two best friends walk into the unknown darkness I saw a road sign:_

_**Ithaca, New York 30 Miles**_

"Jacob? Jacob can you hear me?"

"I know where they are."

* * *

**Yes, yes short I know. More to come and Rosalie's outburst revealed. In the mean time, why don't you tell me why Rosalie's acting so...weird? **

**XOXO **


	16. Chapter Sixteen: The Weight of Us

_A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated for awhile. I've actually been in the hospital for a week from having surgery. But I live so now I can finish this story :) I just wanted to apologize to you guys, my faithful readers. I haven't been very considerate of your feelings and for that I'm very sorry. I hate when an author leaves their story for a month and then comes back to it but sadly that's how my ideas come to me sometimes. _

_Just a big thank you! _

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: The Weight of Us

"I know where they are." I said.

I'd been standing the entire time, just staring into the distance. Rosalie was also staring at me but not with the worry of the other Cullen's. This was a pure evil stare. If there was an alarm in my head it would be flashing: **Danger Jacob Black, Danger! **Edward must have heard or felt Rosalie's intentions because I heard him hiss at her.

'That's not Rosalie.'

As this horrible realization hit me I knew what I had to do. The thing standing beside Emmett was _not _Rosalie Hale. Or at least not the Rosalie I knew. Edward lunged at her but she bolted. All the Cullen's looked shocked; Rosalie running from something was so out of character.

'_Don't let her get away.' _Damon urged.

"I got her!" I yelled, taking off into the woods.

This was a stupid idea; I kept thinking that as I felt my body shift into my wolf form. I could see the trees Rosalie had brushed against when she was running. It wasn't like a vampire to run into things. Even when they were scared they were poised to perfection. This copycat was sloppy. I guess they figured bark like a dog smell like a dog; but they didn't do their homework too well. My paws hit the earth and every thud resonated in my ears. Time seemed to pass in increments of when I could see Rosalie's slim figure ahead of me and hear her hardened skin scrape against tree bark. Edward and Emmett were following me. I couldn't even imagine feeling what Emmett must've been feeling.

Rosalie stopped abruptly. I also stopped and cautiously ventured closer to her. Emmett and Edward skidded to a halt behind me. I let a snarl ripple through my teeth.

'Who are you?'

Rosalie's neck turned from side to side like she didn't understand me.

"Oh Damon I'm so glad I've found you." She said, her voice sounded forced and strangled. She reached out to me.

'_Stay away from the boy, witch!' _Damon growled. I flinched away for once listening to my wolf.

The expression on her pale face didn't change, "Don't be like that my love."

I kneaded my claws into the damp earth in an attempt to calm myself. It wasn't working. My fear was palpable and my heart was thudding in my chest faster than normal. Rosalie and I stood, bathed in radiant indigo moonlight, staring at one another with a mixture of confusion and angst floating in the air like an impermeable mist.

"Your fight's not with Jacob." Edward finally said, "Or Rosalie, release her from the spell."

Rosalie looked like he'd made some absurd request, "No."

"You son of a-"

Edward held Emmett back as Rosalie started to walk. She just circled us, her caramel eyes were controlled like a raptors.

"I like this body…"she said seductively tracing the curve of her hips, "but you don't like it, do you Damon?"

Edward and I both growled as she drew closer to us; warning her to keep her distance. She jumped back lazily but glared at Edward accusingly.

"No…Damon, you like that body."

'This isn't about him!' I shouted, 'So leave Rosalie, Edward, and Damon out of this.'

Rosalie's face contorted into something I could only describe as pure evil; I'd never seen such a look of hatred on a living thing. It made the hackles on my back rise. With the inhuman speed only a vampire could possess Rosalie had lunged at Edward. Emmett had tried to intercept her but inconceivably she'd grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him into the ground creating a gigantic crater. This all happened within a matter of seconds and in the next Rosalie had Edward pinned on the ground.

She had him in a chokehold. Edward's eyes were wide and I thought I saw a glimmer of fear in them. The veins in his neck strained under his pale skin as his hands clawed at Rosalie's arms for release.

'_Wait,' _Damon said, _'I can help.'_

A gust of foreign air streamed out of my lungs and I felt a part of me was missing. I felt weakened and had to sit. My body felt like it had been put through the ringer, which it had, but I'd never felt so tired and winded in my life. Great, now I was totally useless. But as Emmett leapt out of the crater swearing like now tomorrow, I was still focused on Rosalie. She'd let go of Edward and was staring at me. Her eyes were blank. Her ruby red lips mouthed something unintelligible before she collapsed face first on the ground. Emmett's face was pure horror and he rushed over to her, turning her lifeless body over in his arms. He looked completely heartbroken.

"Rosalie…" he whispered, "Rose…"

Edward sat next to me and I nuzzled his arm sluggishly.

'Is she dead?'

"I don't know." Edward said sadly.

I looked at the full moon; it was drifting so close you might think you could touch it, floating in the sky like a spherical cut of marble soaked in glow in the dark paint. Watching the moon made it harder to hear Emmett's dry sobs. Slowly, my strength returned, ebbing from seemingly nowhere.

'_She's not dead.' _I heard Damon's voice. He sounded exhausted. _'She's in a coma.' _

'A coma? Vampire's can't sleep.'

Damon heaved a large sighed, _'I got rid of that spirit, it could've killed her but I put her in a trance. I can get rid of it but the other shaman's dark magic weakened me.'_

'So is she stuck that way?'

'_Until we rest up, yes.'_

'Edward,' I said, licking my imprint's hand, 'she's not dead.'

"Jacob how do you-"

'Damon exercised her spirit.' I explained, 'He can bring her out of it but not now. We're both too weak.'

"Understandable." Edward said, "You just keep surprising me, my wolf."

'I can do that.' I chuckled, 'You should tell Emmett before he does something stupid.'

Edward approached Emmett cautiously and told him the news. He surprised me when he immediately hugged me. Regaling me with thanks you upon thank you. I chuffed in response.

"We should get back." Edward said.

Emmett carefully picked up Rosalie's limp body, cradling her head softly. I walked behind Edward at a slow pace. Damon's exorcism had taken it out of him, subsequently tiring me out too. At the moment all I could think of was taking a nap for a thousand years.

I smelled Alice before I could see her. Her scent was frantic and full of worry. I braced for the worst, already knowing what would follow.

"Edward! Emmett!" she yelled, running up to them.

Edward looked equally worried, "What's wrong?"

"It's Jasper," she said.

I tensed. No, tell me I'm dreaming. Please, I would do anything to be nestled safe in my bed beside Edward. That this whole thing was some sick joke of a dream.

Alice shattered my thoughts, "He's gone!"

* * *

_Another cliff-hanger. I'm a fucking evil author, I know. Just remember, review and I'll be sure to have Edward and Jacob make an appearance on your doorstep. See, doesn't that make things better? _

_XOXO -Ellie Cullen _


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Heartbreak Warfare

_Here we go! Another chapter! I hope you like this one. And I heard a rumor that 'Breaking Dawn' may be in 3D!! I'm so excited! If I can see Edward in 3D I can die happy!_

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Heartbreak Warfare 

Jesus Christ I couldn't catch a break. I was on a plane to New York riding first class with almost all Cullen's; Emmett stayed behind with Rosalie. I was antsy for the whole ride. I'd never been on a plane before and the whole experience was quite frightening. Edward held my hand the entire time but I was still nervous.

"I didn't mean to traumatize you." Edward chuckled.

I clenched my jaw, "Just don't tell Emmett I was scared."

Across the aisle Alice was practically falling to pieces. It was the saddest I'd ever seen her look, absolutely heartbroken. On the outside she looked fine but I knew better than to be fooled. Alice was wrecked on the inside.

"I'm worried about Alice." I whispered to Edward.

Edward glanced at her inconspicuously, "With good reason Jacob. She's closed her mind off to me completely. I've never seen her like this."

We had to get them back. All of them. I gripped my armrest as the plane experienced some turbulence. Inside me Damon was still recuperating but I could feel him trying to get loose. He didn't like planes as much as I did. The last thing we needed was an angry werewolf 10,000 ft in the air trapped with frightened people. Esme and Carlisle were sitting behind us. Even without seeing them I could tell they were rigid and anxious.

Everyone was.

I opened my fifth bag of peanuts and popped most of them into my mouth. Eating was calming me a little but I couldn't shake the foreboding feeling that my visions would somehow come true. My pocket buzzed. What the-? I reached into my pocket, expecting to find nothing, but grabbed a cell phone instead. I pulled it out. It was Seth's.

Fuck! He left it at the house and I'd grabbed it before we left. I held the phone up to my ear. Could phones even work on airplanes?

"_H-hello…?" _

It was Seth. The real Seth, I was sure of it.

"Jacob are you sure?" Edward said quietly, answering my thought.

I nodded and whispered, "Tell Alice."

"_H-h-h-hello?" _Seth whimpered again.

"Seth?" I said with relief, "Are you okay?"

I heard him take a shaky breath, _"That thing's got Bella…"_

"I know. We're coming to get you." I reluctantly asked the next question, "Is Jasper there with you?"

"_No…why would he be? Isn't he with you?! I tried his cell and it went straight to voicemail…" _Seth said frantically.

"Seth…Seth…you need to calm down. Can you tell me where you are? Like at a gas station or a Wendy's? Give me something to go on here, kid."

"_I'm on Bella's cell phone. Jake where's Jasper? Please tell me…are he and Alice okay?"_

Crap, so he had Bella's phone, meaning there was no way to reach her now. I sighed, "Alice is here on the plane with us. Jasper left earlier to find you. Seth, where's Be-"

"_Jake I'm so scared…" _

I believed him. He was alone without a clue to where he was.

"Just keep it together Seth." I said.

Alice had appeared next to me where Edward was sitting. They'd switched seats. Her eyes that were usually jovial were somber. Without exchanging a word I handed her the phone. She pressed it to her ear and breathed a sigh of reprieve.

"It's all right Seth." She said in a soothing voice, "Jasper and I are coming for you. He just went ahead. We told you, we'll always come for you."

I crumpled the empty packet of peanuts in my fist. Frustration was beginning to set in. The Ma'heen Gun's plan was in motion; I was waiting for us to walk into a trap.

Alice's yelling broke me from my thoughts.

"Seth!" she yelled into the phone.

We were lucky everyone on the plane was distracted by the in flight movie or people might get the feeling something was wrong. Okay so it was but it wasn't their problem.

"Seth! Don't worry we're coming! I love you!" she choked out.

"What going on?" I asked.

Alice was gripping the tiny phone so hard I thought she was going to break it. Her hands were shaking.

"That…that _thing _got him."

"Got him?" As in…Seth was gone?

No, he wasn't. We could still make it in time to save him. We had to.

* * *

"Jacob you need your rest." Carlisle said.

"No! I'm fine." I said indignantly, hiding a yawn behind my fist.

Carlisle was trying to persuade me to sleep a little but I couldn't. Bella and Seth were in danger and I'd be damned if they died on my watch. We'd touched down about an hour ago and had managed to procure a snazzy black Escalade. Carlisle said he'd been to Ithaca before so he knew exactly which roads to take to get us there faster. We had only stopped once at a gas-station to fill up and for me to get a pee break.

Esme turned around to look at me, "You don't look very well Jacob."

"I'm fine." I insisted.

Edward pressed his chilly hand to my forehead, "You're burning up."

'What else is new?' I thought dryly.

"More than usual." Edward said with concern.

I shrugged it off, "I'm just tense. Honest."

My stomach was churning. I'd been nauseous since we'd gotten off the plane but I had a feeling it wasn't from being on solid ground. It was a warning. A warning that I was getting close to the other Ma'heen Gun. Another yawn racked my body as I leaned my head into the crook of Edward's neck.

'_Jacob…kid…don't fall asleep.' _Damon said.

'I'll just rest my eyes. I don't feel so hot.'

'_She'll get you in your dreams.'_

My eyes snapped open. That's right. I pinched my wrist a few times to wake myself up. No way was I sleeping.

Edward frowned deeply, "We can stop at a hotel if you'd like."

"Really…" I said, trying not to yawn again, "you need to stop worrying about me."

* * *

_"I've been missing you so much my love."_

_ I opened my eyes, expecting to see Edward's topaz ones but instead I saw a pair of mismatched eyes, one blue one brown. Glancing around I didn't recognize my surroundings, if you could call them that at all. Everything around me was black and colorless. It appeared I was on some sort of astral plane. _

_ "My Damon, my love…" _

_ The eye's owner was a willowy woman. She has dark skin like me and black hair like most of our tribe. Raised marks covered her arms. There was no mistaking them. They were vampire bites. _

_ "I'm not Damon. Get that through your thick skull." I said indignantly. _

_ Her eyes narrowed, "I wasn't talking to you, pup."_

_ "She was talking to me."_

_ I whirled around. I must've been looking into a mirror. Only there was something wrong with my reflection. I'd grown taller, if that was possible, and I looked thinner. But that wasn't the only thing wrong. My eyes weren't green. Nope, not green at all. _

_ "It's me you dolt." The reflection said. _

_ "Damon? Is…that what you look like?" I'd only seen him as a wolf in my mind. _

_ He shrugged, "In the flesh…sort of." He smacked me in the back of my head. It surprisingly hurt. _

_ "I told you not to fall asleep!" he scolded. _

_ I rubbed my head, "Sorry. Sorry."_

_ "Abandon this body Damon." The woman said, "Come back to me…your mate."_

_ Damon growled, "You are __**not **__my mate, Sia. You murdered him in cold blood 200 years ago."_

_ "Sia? She's the other shaman!" I blurted. _

_ Damon gave me a look, "Why don't you let the grownups talk for awhile Jr. you've done enough."_

_ "Whatever." I mumbled under my breath. I'd be glad to leave them alone if they did the same to me. _

_ "What is it about the Cold Ones that entices you so much?" Sia asked angrily, "That you would be willing to break the treaty and abandon me! Abandon your children and your tribe!"_

_ "We all have to make choices." Damon said, "And Alexander was mine."_

_ I noticed how his face fell at the mention of his dead mate. Edward had almost the exact same expression when he found me with my dad's corpse. _

_ "Just leave the boy out of this."_

_ Sia chuckled, "You and your avatar are one in the same, Damon. The Cold-One named Edward will die and so will the child. Your selfishness caused this, nothing more."_

_

* * *

_

Fucking hell I'd fallen asleep! My eyes flew open. I was in a hotel room and from the looks of it I was alone. The Cullen's scent was faint. They'd been gone for awhile. I cursed my tiredness and jumped out of bed. Streams of light were leaking in from the drawn blinds onto a small glass table with a folded note sitting on it.

I grabbed the note.

"Jacob, we've gone with Alice. She had a vision about Jasper. Please rest, love. You're not yourself when you're tired. I promise to return to you, my wolf. Know that. –Edward."

I crumpled the note in my fist, "What the hell Edward!? Rest? This isn't a Sandals resort!" I threw the note against the wall, "Relax, order room service! Ignore the fact your friends are probably dead! Fuck!"

_'Time to get away.' _Damon whispered to me.

I nodded, welcoming his advice for once, and bolted out the door.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! Is it too much to ask to get to 300 reviews? It would totally make my day! Don't worry, Jasper, Seth, and Bella will be found. Well...maybe. Oh I'm so evil! _

_XOXO EC _


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Enjoy the Silence

_Oh please forgive me! I am so sorry for not keeping my promise! This chapter is all about promises as a matter of fact. I've been very busy graduating high school and trying to get ready for senior week. I hope you like this chapter, it's a Jasper-fans dream. Does anyone watch Angel by the way? I'm now addicted to it, I've even been thinking about an Edward/Angel fic. David Boreanaz is one sexy man, I have to say. _

_Okay okay A/N over! Love you guys!_

_Ohhhh BTW ECLIPSE COMMERCIALS! I'm so excited!_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Enjoy the Silence**

I was a stupid idiot for leaving but I didn't care. The Cullen's had checked me into some swanky hotel in Ithaca. Great, Seth and Bella were 30 miles in the other direction. Leave it to my vampires to make sure to keep me out of the action. I cursed my luck as hailed a taxi.

"Um…30 miles south of here." I said when the driver asked me where to go.

He looked at me with a puzzled expression, "You know there's nothing but forest there, right kid?"

I tapped my fingers against my knee nervously, "Yeah, yeah I know."

"Whatever." The cabbie said, turning his eyes towards the road.

I watched the scenery as it passed by slowly. It was early spring so the blooms on the flowers were just starting to come out and the colors weren't as dark. New York was different from Forks. I mean I'd never known anything else but I thought New York was nice, for the East Coast.

"So what brings you out here kid?" the cabbie asked reluctantly.

"I'm looking for someone." I replied, tying and untying my wristband out of uneasiness.

The cabbie nodded, "Your parents? An old girlfriend maybe?"

I flinched, "Just two friends."

The unrequited silence that followed gave me time to think of my approach plan. If only it were as simple as get in, slay the monster, rescue my friends and go home.

Sadly it wasn't

There was some crazy bitch waiting for Edward and me to drop dead because I was supposedly the reincarnate of her dead lover. And you think you've got problems?

I sighed exasperatedly and pressed my head against the glass window. Edward and his family would have come back to the hotel by now and realized I was gone. For once I was glad Alice couldn't see my future. The cab ride dragged on for an hour before the cabbie stopped at a gas station. The forest. I got out of the car and walked to the edge of the road. Down the road was the forest from my vision.

"Hey," I said to the cabbie once he was back from the convenience store, "What're those woods called."

"Oh that's Wolf Lake." He said between mouthfuls of Butterfinger.

How cliché. Sia was really unoriginal.

I tossed the cabbie a fifty from my pocket, "Keep the change." I said as I ran down the street.

'Okay Jacob don't freak out. Stay calm. Crazy panicked people always make everything worse.' I thought, trying to shake away my jitters.

Seth's phone was vibrating in my pocket. I took it out and glanced at the number. It was Edward.

'_Just ditch him already.' _Damon said, _'You're actually doing him a favor.'_

"I'm sure he won't see it that way." I said, tossing the phone on the ground and stomping on it.

The little cellular didn't stand a chance against the sole of my boots. It crushed under my weight. I felt guilty as I kicked it to the side of the road into a ditch. It would be getting dark soon and Edward would get even more worried.

I hurried into the woods, not really knowing what to look for. She wasn't going to have a blinking sign that said "Evil Shaman two paces ahead, past the Waffle House". I sniffed and immediately sneezed. There was a strong honeysuckle scent coming from the forest. As I traipsed farther into the woods the smell got stronger. It was so strong my eyes began to water and the back of my throat itched like crazy.

I gulped, "Easy bucko, this _is _a forest. It's full of flowers."

But there was something about them that wasn't natural. It just didn't feel right.

I stopped, glancing around at the forest. Little strands of sunlight peeked through the trees but it wasn't enough to light a path for me. In fact it felt like it was taunting me for some reason. I felt something crunch underneath my feet. Jumping back I saw it was made of metal. It wasn't shiny but it was silver and almost dull looking. I picked up the oval obstruction and my breath was subsequently taken for what felt like the millionth time since I met Edward. It was the pendant from Seth's wristband. The Cullen Crest.

I turned it over in my palm. There was a blood smear on the front. I prayed it wasn't Seth's but one whiff and I knew it was him. Swearing, I tucked it into the pocket of my jeans.

"You're not gonna die Seth." I said to no one in particular.

'_Then you'd better hurry.' _Damon said, _'I can feel her, she's very close.'_

I was going to live through this and rescue my friends. It seemed like it was my destiny. Your destiny wasn't like a burger that was overcooked and you could send back and yell at the waiter. Destinies were set, pre-determined before we were even a thought in our parent's minds. Normally I didn't believe in the whole Powers that Be mumbo-jumbo, big dudes shuffling people around on a Life board but something about this couldn't be coincidence. I was chosen for this. Me.

And when you're chosen there's no looking back, yknow?

I took a deep breath. No looking back. No refunds. I was willing to go on a little faith.

Damon actually smiled at me, _'You're finally understanding, kid. This is about destiny, and it's your fate to be a champion. You've just gotta do the right thing.'_

Easier said than done.

I whirled around when another scent caught my attention.

"Jasper?" I yelled into the trees.

A streak of blonde hair flashed from the trees and Jasper was standing in front of me. His hair was dirty, falling into his hurt eyes. I could tell he'd been tracking since he got out here. Not that I expected anything less. The knees of his jeans were heavy with dirt and the navy-blue shirt he was wearing was tattered.

"You look like hell." I said, trying to lighten the heavy mood.

Jasper narrowed his eyes, "I can't imagine anyone would look too good after running across the country and living in a forest for three days."

Something wasn't right with him. Jasper looked…well feral.

I gulped, "We were really worried. Alice…well you know Alice."

His eyes dropped, "I'm sorry. I really am, but I had to find him. We told him if anything happened we'd come for him. I'm just keeping my promise."

"And there's nothing wrong with that." I said, tucking my hands into my pockets, "It just would've been nice if you told us. Y'know, called or something?"

"Yes, I know. For that I'm sorry."

I bit the inside of my cheek, "Seth called us you know."

Jasper's eyes widened and he crossed the distance between us to we were face to face, "What did he say?"

"He's…relatively okay."

"Relatively?" Jasper growled, "Did he tell you where he was?"

Jasper was starting to give me the creeps. I was beginning to notice just how secluded these woods were. I tried not to let my fear show in my voice, "No, something got him before he could say anything." I held out the pendant, "I found this though…it's Seth's blood."

I jumped back when Jasper let out a scream. It was horrible and painful. His voice sounded like a roar from a beast, not someone as beautiful and soft-spoken as Jasper. It echoed through the forest, stilling the trees and wildlife into an unnatural silence. But as soon as it begun it ended and Jasper was looking at me with his sad, empty eyes.

"I couldn't keep my promise." He said in a small voice.

"That's not true!" I said quickly, "Don't beat yourself up. Seth is still out there, Bella too, and we won't rest until they're found. I truly believe they're alive, Jasper, don't you? Can't you feel that Seth is alive?"

Jasper closed his eyes, "I want to believe…but it's been so long. I feel like I'm being punished for the things I've done. I can't have happiness…it's too good for me. Alice and Seth…they're too good for me."

This was a conversation way overdue. These thoughts must've been weighing Jasper down far before Seth and I came into the Cullen's lives. This was an old pain.

I placed my hand on his shoulder, "You're a good person, Jasper. That's why Seth and Alice love you so much. You're not the person you were back then, man. Everyone changes."

"But all the things-"

"You've turned out enough good karma to counter all the bad shit you did back in the day." I said sternly. Since when did I become a life-coach? "Alice and Seth can see that. So don't give up on them."

Jasper chuckled, "I can see why Edward loves you. You always manage to say the right thing."

I smiled at him, "That's me, Dr. Phil, helping self-torturing vamps with their problems one at a time."

"Where are they?" Jasper asked. We started walking again, my mental compass telling us where to go.

I shrugged, "Dunno. Edward left me in a hotel room so I decided to strike out on my own."

"That's reckless, Jacob." Jasper scolded.

"You did the same."

"I'm different."

I raised my eyebrows, "How?"

"I'm experienced." He said, not elaborating further.

Walking with Jasper was probably the calmest I'd felt in awhile. I didn't know if it was because of his powers or that his personality made me feel relaxed. Either way I was feeling pretty good. Yeah, there was Sia and her diabolical plan to kill me looming in the distance but I'd get to it in time.

"I've never heard of anything like this." Jasper mused, "I'd never even met werewolves until Alice and I joined the coven."

"Ah new experiences." I said wistfully.

Jasper chuckled, "Some new experiences aren't what we want them to be."

"Like with Seth?"

Fuck. Why did I have to drop an A-bomb on him like that? Seth was missing and I was asking him questions like he was on the Newlywed Game.

"Yes…like Seth." Jasper said slowly.

I kicked a tree-root in my path, "You and Alice really love him, huh?"

"With all our beings." He said in a sincere voice, "Alice and I always felt something was missing but we didn't know what. By you imprinting on Edward we got to meet Seth and he changed everything for us. He's our everything."

"I know; that's why we're going to get him back." I said, "You can hold me to that."

* * *

_That's is for now. Hope everyone's having a good summer so far!_

_XOXO_

_Ellie Cullen _


	19. Chapter Nineteen: No Rest for the Wicked

_Super short A/N today. Just wanted to thank all of you and... ECLIPSE WAS FUCKING EPIC! I loved all of it! I mean besides Bella... she can burn in hell. But Jacob and Edward? Oh yes, they are meant to be together. When I saw the tent scene I was like "Just kick Bella out and get it on."_

_Ok, that's it. Promise._

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Ain't No Rest for the Wicked**

"I'll let you get some sleep Jacob." Jasper said, leaning his head into the cave where I'd settled.

It was nightfall and once again I didn't have any answers. Fuck this was getting frustrating. If we didn't find Bella and Seth soon I might go insane. As much as I hated to admit it I needed sleep. Sleep would bring dreams and dreams were like maps. Boy howdy did I need a big map.

Resting my head against the wall of the small cave I closed my eyes. Jasper wouldn't let anything happen so I could dream all I liked. 'Dream Jacob, dream as if your life depends on it…well it kind of does.'

The next thing I knew I felt my body being shaken forcefully. My eyes popped open and Jasper's glowing ochre orbs were staring at me. They looked determined, almost angry.

"What's the deal?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head.

Jasper stood to his full height, "You've slept long enough."

"It's been like a second."

"Jacob you obviously have no concept of time. You've been sleeping for six hours." Jasper elaborated, not looking at me.

"Six hours?" I asked with disbelief.

I'd been sleeping for six hours without a dream, without a sign, nothing. So it had been a complete and total waste. Jesus, I wish these things had directions or something. Standing up I stretched out my arms and scanned the area for anything remotely dangerous. Of course there was nothing. What would be stupid enough to attack a vampire? I started talking when Jasper and I began to walk.

"Anything from Edward?" Duh, that would be a no. Jasper didn't have his cell-phone; emo idiot.

Jasper's eyes narrowed again, "None. I'm starting to get worried."

"Welcome to the club, we've got jackets."

"I'm amazed you still find time to joke." Jasper said, jumping gracefully over a fallen tree.

I stumbled over said tree, "Keeps me going. Or else I'd go insane."

"Can we really rely on these visions, Jacob?" Jasper asked, "What if they're enemy tactics leading us into a trap?"

"Enemy tactics?" Oh right, Jasper was in the military. I shrugged, "I believe we can. I don't think they're bad, Jasper, I really don't."

I wanted Edward. If I closed my eyes I could see him, feel his emotions. He was so worried and scared. I wondered where he was.

"You're thinking about Edward." Jasper stated, throwing me a sideways glance.

I winced, "Yeah, I'm just hoping he isn't too pissed at me for leaving."

"He'll just be relieved that you're all right. I'll keep you safe as a favor to him; it's all I can do."

The next thing I knew Jasper tackled me to the ground. I squirmed under him, trying to get up.

"Stay down." He hissed.

"What is it?" I asked, lifting my chin to look up.

Jasper got up and cautiously advanced. He turned back to me and mouthed the word 'werewolf'. I watched from my place on the ground, ready to bolt at a moment's notice. Jasper's footfalls were silent, stealthy; if I was Sia I'd be running. Her scent was everywhere but it was surprisingly… alluring. It was like when I smelled Edward. But it wasn't him, it was her.

'_Stand up…' _ Damon whispered to me, _'It's not her, stand up.'_

I jumped up and took a long breath. I knew this scent.

"Seth!" Jasper said is before I could.

Seth came sprinting from some unseen location, wearing the same clothing he wore when he disappeared. His hair was matted and there was dirt on his cheeks. Jasper stood unmoving as he and Seth stared at one another. I could feel the relief and love coming off the both of them.

"Jazz…"

Seth rushed over to us and Jasper swept him into his arms. I could hear Seth crying but I could also smell blood. My eyes focused on a large gash on Seth's left arm, it was fresh, but it wasn't healing. Now that I looked I could see lots of lacerations on his arms, his neck, and some on his bare feet.

"We thought we lost you, darlin." Jasper whispered, hugging Seth tighter.

I walked over to them, placing my hand on Jasper's shoulder, "We should keep going."

Seth looked over Jasper's shoulder, "Jake, you guys found me. I knew you would. Where's everyone? Where's Alice?"

"They're on their way." Jasper said, setting Seth back on his feet.

Jasper's clothing was now stained with blood. I was worried for both mine and Seth's safety. I knew Jasper wouldn't hurt us intentionally. Jasper saw the look on my face and actually smiled.

"Don't worry Jacob." He said, "You're blood is…revolting to vampires. No offense."

I let out a sigh of relief, "Thank God."

Seth winced, "Not to ruin anything but bleeding werewolf here."

Jasper caught Seth before he fell, laying him down on the ground while holding his head up.

"Why aren't you healing?" I asked, crouching next to them.

Seth tried to sit up but Jasper stopped him.

"Try not to move." Jasper said, "What did she do to you?"

Seth gulped, "I can't…I can't tell…"

Jasper pressed a kiss to his forehead, "She can't hurt you, Seth. I won't let her."

The fierce look in Jasper's eyes gave me shivers. I knew he was telling the truth.

"Where's Bella? Have you seen her?" I asked. I didn't want to push him but time was of the essence.

"He's lost a lot of blood." Jasper said, helping Seth sit up, "Can you get on my back?"

Seth nodded and Jasper hoisted him onto his back. Limply, Seth wrapped his arms around Jasper's neck. He kissed his neck softly before letting his head rest against Jasper's shoulder. Jasper turned to me, determination in his eyes.

"We have to get him to Carlisle. You remember the hotel you were staying at right?"

"But they'll be long gone-"

Jasper shook his head, "I know my coven, Jacob. Esme and Carlisle will be there."

"You go. I'll stay."

"No!" Seth groaned, "Jake don't!"

Jasper shushed him, "Don't talk, darlin."

Seth shook his head, "She's…sick Jake. She'll kill Edward…and then she'll kill all of us."

"I know Seth." I said, "I know, that's why I'm going after her. I have to get Bella back. Try to remember the last place you saw her Seth. Try, for me."

Seth closed his eyes tightly, "I remember horns…really loud horns."

"Like car horns?" Jasper asked, sneaking a look back at Seth.

"No…they were louder. And I remember the smell of salt."

"The ocean!" I yelled, making both Jasper and Seth flinch. "Sorry."

Jasper looked at me, "We're not leaving you Jacob. Come back and we'll regroup."

It wasn't that I was afraid of regrouping. I wanted all the muscle on my side that I could. I was afraid for how angry Edward would be. I knew he was going ballistic. But one look at Jasper and Seth had me second-guessing myself.

"Jake…don't leave me. Not again." Seth said, drifting into unconsciousness.

* * *

_That's it for now. So what did you guys think? Can I ask for 20 more reviews or is that too bitchy? Anyway, who else had and Eclipse party! I did! C'mon send me a review... they're almost as good as Jakeward tent sex _


	20. Chapter Twenty: Hardly A Hero

_Oh yes I updated! And promptly! I just saw the Last Airbender and the Karate Kid today. They were very good. Planning on seeing Eclipse on Tuesday. Well here's the next installment so I hope you like it. _

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Hardly a Hero**

Jasper followed me out of the forest and back towards the road. I told him where we were supposed to go but I knew he wouldn't be letting me out of his sight anytime soon. Seth hadn't talked since we found him. He was sleeping, his head lolled against Jasper's shoulder as we made our way to the hotel. It didn't take us too long. I winced when I saw the Escalade in the parking lot. Crap, they _were _here.

Using his vampiric speed Jasper slipped past everyone's prying eyes and into the elevator. I stuck to the stairs. It would give me time to think about what to say to Edward and give Seth and Jasper some private time. As I trudged up the stairs to the 17th floor where the Cullen's were staying I thought about what exactly I could say to my imprint to make him forgive me. I knew he was only worried and would never hurt me but I still couldn't stand the thought of him angry with me.

"Okay okay calm down." I said, taking a breath as I reached the 17th floor. "He won't be mad, you know that. Just…apologize. Ugh fuck it."

I pushed open the door with a groan. Taking the key-card out of my back pocket I slid it into the door. I took another breath and stepped over the threshold. As I walked into the room I saw instantly that Edward wasn't there.

"Jacob thank God!" Esme said, rushing over to me and giving me a hug.

Carlisle gave me a tight-lipped smile from his place beside the bed. Seth was laying out, twitching and breathing heavily, as Carlisle tried to stitch him up. Alice was practically dry-sobbing as she held his hand. Jasper stood over her with his hand on her shoulder. His eyes looked empty.

"Where's Edward?" I finally asked when my voice started to work.

Esme took my arm and led me out to the balcony. She shut the sliding glass door just as a particularly loud cry came from Seth. I shuddered and leaned against the railing.

"Edward was very hurt by you leaving, Jacob." Esme said, mimicking my stance albeit more gracefully.

I sighed, "I know he was. And I wanted to apologize…but he's not here." I turned to face her, "Is he all right?"

"Physically Edward is just fine." Esme said, "Mentally he's very fragile. He's not as strong as he thinks he is and he's just as reckless as you. He just won't admit it."

I swallowed hard, "He went after me alone, didn't he?"

Esme smiled sadly, "Once Edward sets his mind to something there's no convincing him otherwise. But if you call for him I'm sure he'll come back."

I watched her go back into the hotel and thought. Call him? I honestly doubted that he took his cell phone on a dangerous suicide mission to bring back his idiotic head-strong mate. Wait a minute…call.

'_Now you're getting it.' _Damon said.

Duh, I was a wolf and Edward was part of my pack. The light-bulb went off in my head as I contemplated what I was about to do. I was going to howl like an idiot from the balcony and hope Edward heard me. Yes crazy I know. Looking over my shoulder I pursed my lips and let a low howl drift through them.

"Awooo?" I said, feeling like a total assclown for thinking this would work.

Shaking off my nerves I tried again; this time a little louder. "Awooooooo!"

I jumped when I heard the front door of the room slam. Holy Hell it actually worked. Edward was staring at me behind the glass with anger and relief. I gulped; glad there was something in between us. I saw him converse quickly with Carlisle and obviously offer his condolences to Alice and Jasper. Closing my eyes I focused on my how rapid my heartbeat was becoming. Edward had this affect on me. I heard the door slid open.

"Jacob Black get in here." Edward ground out.

I didn't look at him, "Nice to see you too."

"_Now_."

"Not so nice." I said under my breath as I turned to face him.

His eyes were as black as tar and his face looked harder than usual. He was exuding a frustrated scent and I knew better than to try his patients. I walked past the best where Seth was now sleeping fitfully and into the nice little sitting room in our suite. Edward leaned against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. I rocked back on my heels.

"I'm sorry." I said slowly.

Edward's eyes dropped and he ran his fingers through his hair, "Jacob I'm not looking for an apology. I want an explanation."

He hugged me so fast I didn't have time to react. I sank into the embrace. I'd missed my imprint. Being away from him for two days had been hard. It was hard for us both. As I inhaled Edward's wonderful scent I tried to come up with something to say to him. I wanted to put his mind at ease but I also wanted to tell the truth. Edward's lips pressed against mine in a desperate kiss.

"I thought I'd lost you." He whispered, kissing me again, "What were you thinking, going off on your own like that? It was irresponsible Jacob. I don't know what I'd do without you, love."

"Okay so I figured I'd go after Seth and Bella. I mean, you just left me here out of the action. What'd you think I was gonna do?" I said a little fiercer than intended.

"You're right." Edward said, "But I just want to protect you."

I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck, "This imprint thing is a two-way street. I protect you, you protect me."

"Jacob…"

"Don't get all mushy. I'm here, I'm intact. Let's worry about Bella. She's out there all alone and as a friend I'm obligated to go after her." I left out the part about me thinking I was some sort of champion; Edward really didn't need to know my own conceited opinion of myself.

I looked up when I heard Carlisle clear his throat. His hands were tinged red from Seth's blood; I saw Edward's nose wrinkle.

"Is Seth okay?" I asked.

Carlisle nodded, "He'll survive. I'm worried about the depth of those gashes. He isn't healing as quickly as I would expect."

My attention peaked, "Not healing? That isn't possible, even a puppy like Seth should've healed partially by now."

The familiar pulling feeling hit me and I staggered in Edward's embrace. I shut my eyes tightly. Edward helped me over to a chair.

"What's wrong?" he and Carlisle asked almost in unison.

I clutched my head, "Vision incoming."

"_Stop!" Alice suddenly cried. _

_The Escalade lurched to a halt. The vision was strangers still. This time I could see myself. I wasn't corporeal so I just kind of tagged along in the backseat with my future self and Edward. _

"_What's wrong Alice?" Esme asked. _

_Alice already had the car door open and was running into the night. _

"_Damnit Alice." Edward cursed, throwing his door open to chase her._

"_Edward!" Carlisle called after him. _

_Great. We were all running after Alice who was full on vampire sprinting towards something we couldn't see. I stopped, totally out of breath, when I finally caught up to them. Alice was kneeling on the ground, her body completely closed in, as her shoulders shook. She was gripping a piece of fabric in her tiny fists. I recognized it as the blue checked shirt Seth was wearing when he left. _

_I sniffed, catching a whiff of a strange scent on the wind. We were being watched. _

_Damon growled, 'She's here.'_

_Everyone stiffened. Edward instinctively moved in front of me. Oh fuck this._

"_Hey!" I yelled into the darkness, "You wanted me so now I'm here!"_

"_Jacob." Edward rumbled, "What the hell are you doing?"_

"_Getting a look at who we're really fighting." I said. _

_Why was I being so stupid?_

_A powerful feminine voice hissed at us, "Cold ones…more cold ones…"_

"_Get used to it sister." I said under my breath. _

'_Make them leave,' Damon said, 'She'll turn them against you.'_

'_I can't. What the fuck am I supposed to say 'thanks for the help but hit the bricks I got it from here?' they're my family!' I retorted. _

'_We've gotta get away. You're not safe around them. She possessed life-size Barbie before what's to stop her from possessing the whole clan? She's engineered her magic specifically for vampires, because of me. Because of who I loved so long ago. She'll make them turn on one another until they come after you.'_

_Fucking hell this was getting too complicated. I gulped, getting ready so shift and run. _

'_I love you Edward.'_

"_Jacob what are you-?"_

_That was all my imprint had a chance to say before I dashing towards the voice. My wolf burst forward as I charged headfirst into God knows what. It was the second time in a week I was running into jeopardy. _

_I sniffed. Seth was very close and so was…Jasper? Was that who I smelled? His scent was different…darker. I couldn't smell Bella at all. _

'_He's following.' Damon said, 'Get rid f him.'_

_Edward was indeed following me. _

"_Jacob stop!" He yelled frustration clear in his voice. _

'_No can do. I've got to do this alone.' _

_He growled, "This is suicide!"_

_What I saw next surprised me. It was Leah; as in 'thought she hated my guts Leah'. She had her nose to the ground and was obviously tracking something. _

'_Leah? Really?'_

* * *

_Yuppers that's it for now. Next chapter I think we'll meet Sia and get down to the nitty gritty but I'm still not sure yet. It depends what I think of when I see Eclipse again. Ha I'm so terrible. Please review, I really love them. They make me feel so good. XOXO- Ellie Cullen _


	21. Chapter TwentyOne:Love the Way you Lie

_Hey I'm back with another installment in the story. Things have been pretty hectic since i'm getting ready to go away for college. I'm still doing the story though. Hope you like this chapter! _

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: Love the Way you Lie

You know that curious feeling that your head's about to explode when it's been hit really hard? That's what this vision felt like. I felt like I was there. I could feel the fear and taste the rage in the air. Even as Edward stroked my hair and reassured me that everything would be okay I still wasn't sure.

"What did you see Jacob?" Carlisle asked, shining a light into my eyes to make sure I was still with them.

I gulped, "I saw Leah…she's here and she's helping. I'm not sure who but-" I clutched the back of my skull, "My head is killing!"

In a flash Edward was beside me again with Advil and a glass of water. I quickly swallowed them, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. My insides were still squirming and I was rattled to my bones. Sia's voice was still in my head. It made me want to cut it out of me with the sharpest knife I could find.

"Thanks." I said to Edward.

His brow furrowed, "They're getting worse Jacob."

I brushed him off, "It's just a headache, nothing major. Now let's start working on trying to find Bella."

I wobbled into the bedroom where Seth was. I hoped he wasn't too far gone to answer some questions about where he and Bella were. I also hoped Bella was still alive. Alice and Jasper were keeping a fierce watch over Seth; the two of them barely looked up when I entered the room. Alice sat on the bed stroking his hand while Jasper stood beside her, his hand on her shoulder. Cautiously, I pulled up a chair on Seth's other side.

"Jake." He mouthed, his eyelids fluttering.

I winced, "Seth…this might be a little hard but I need to ask you something."

Alice flinched, "Can't this wait Jacob?"

"No," I said shaking my head, "Bella can't wait."

I saw a glimmer of guilt in her eyes and she let me continue. Seth's body was twitching and his breathing was shallow. What the hell had she done to him?

"Seth…you said you remembered you were at a harbor or something right? Do you remember anything else?"

"I couldn't see anything." Seth said, "I'm sorry Jake…I don't-"

"It's okay." I decided to leave out the part about Leah showing up.

I didn't want to mention it without knowing why she was here. I hadn't talked to her in awhile so I didn't know her disposition. My fists clenched with frustration and I got up. The room felt so small at that moment. I had to get out of there. Instead of blowing up at the first person I saw I took my irritation out on the door. Before I could land a second blow on the poor defenseless door Damon interrupted me.

'_We should go.' _he said, his voice as perturbed as I was feeling.

'Go where?' I asked, 'I can't leave Edward.'

Damon sighed, _'I can't believe I'm saying this but…I think we're gonna have to bring him along.'_

'But you said-'

'_Yeah I know what I said, kid but your vampire could be helpful if this Leah person turns out to be bad.'_

He had me there. I couldn't handle Leah _and _Sia. I growled to myself and slipped into the bedroom. Edward and Carlisle were talking quietly and they both looked up when I entered the room. Fuck I hate it when people do that.

"What wrong?" I asked, knowing something bad was coming.

Edward's face looked pained, "Jacob…" he hesitated. He never did that.

I approached the two of them quickly, my body language conveying that I wasn't in the mood for stories. Carlisle closed the door and was back to us before I could blink.

"You may want to sit down, Jacob." He said, motioning to the bed.

I flopped down on it limply, "What's going on? Don't baby me."

Edward sat beside me, rubbing my back slowly, "This may be hard for you to hear but-"

"Seth is dying." Carlisle stated bluntly. Finally some honesty.

"What?" the resolve in my mind broke instantly and I felt the backs of my eyes burn with fresh tears. Edward pulled me to him so my head was resting against his chest. Carlisle looked down at us with sad eyes.

"How?" I managed, a sob escaping my lips.

"It's poison." Carlisle explained, "I've never seen anything like it. It's infected his bloodstream but honestly I'm not sure what it is."

'_Sia's magic.' _Damon growled, _'if you don't kill her the infection will turn him into one of her shadows.'_

"Motherfucker…" I said under my breath.

I heard Seth's strangled gasp from the other room and something inside me broke. My tissue-paper tin tenacity broke and a snarl rippled through me. Surprising both Carlisle and Edward I shot up, determination in my eyes. Damon was banging on my subconscious and rage filled me like I'd never felt before.

Edward looked at me cautiously as he rose from the bed, "No Jacob, I won't allow you to do this."

"I'm not asking permission." I snapped. If Sia wanted to play with fire then I was about to bring hell.

"Listen to Edward." Carlisle reasoned, "Please Jacob."

I shook my head, "No one's dying on my watch. You hear me? No one! So you're either with me or against me but I'm going!"

I threw open the door so violently it slammed against the wall. The picture over the desk fell onto the ground, the glass shattering. Esme looked so shocked and I almost thought I saw a hint of fear in her eyes. Alice and Jasper hadn't moved but Jasper's position was like that of a spring.

"I'm going after Sia." I said through clenched teeth, "If I let Damon guide me I can find her."

Edward eyes were pleading with me, "Jacob please-"

"If you go I will accompany you." Jasper said, venom dripping from his voice.

I nodded to him, "Good."

I turned towards the door but Edward grabbed my elbow. My first instinct was to jerk away from him but I stopped. This was my imprint. I loved him and he loved me. I could never, and would never, hurt him.

"Then don't go." Edward said, reading my thought, "We can think this through and save everyone without risking anything."

"I can't play it safe." I said, smiling sadly, "This is what I was made to do. You can't fight fate."

His gaze darkened, "I don't believe in it."

I reached up and stroked Edward's cool cheek. What happened to the good old days when the only thing I worried about was what I was eating for lunch and if my boxers were clean? Those days were dead and gone. I'd traded in my semi-normal life for this when I imprinted on Edward. My heart had never hurt this much before. It was agonizing.

"Let me go, Edward." I whispered, kissing his pale lips.

His thumb brushed away a stray tear that had trickled down my cheek, "Not alone."

* * *

There was fury inside the three of us as we walked through the forest. I could feel it and Jasper mentioned many times that it was making him feel like ripping someone's head off. I was fine with that; as long as said head belonged to Sia. She'd overstepped the boundary when she went after Bella, when she poisoned Seth. Her fate was sealed. I was going to kill that bitch and burn her to ashes. Maybe pee on her grave but hey, we can't have everything. Damon was doing a good job of keeping us on track. Sia's aura was something that made my entire body shiver with revulsion.

I sniffed, "I smell Leah."

Jasper stiffened, "And something else…"

"She's coming for us." Edward said, moving in front of me, "Jasper on your left."

The snarl that came from Leah was bone-chilling. She lunged for Jasper, launching herself from her perch on the jagged rocks flanking us. Jasper easily leapt out of the way and Leah came crashing down in front of us. She quickly got on her feet and growled, saliva dripping from her fangs. Edward and Jasper both hissed at her.

'_Talk to her.'_ Damon said.

'How?'

Damon sighed in an annoyed fashion, _'The Ma'heen Gun can talk to all shifters in their human form.'_

'Cool, anything else I can do?' I asked.

'_If we live through this I'll teach you a whole bunch of stuff, kid.'_

I placed my hand on Edward's shoulder, "It's okay, Edward. Let me talk to her."

"No." Edward growled, pushing me back behind him.

"I'll be fine."

I knew Edward was worried because I wasn't in my wolf form. In his eyes this made me weaker but I knew better. Cautiously, I edged from behind Edward and towards Leah. She snarled again, Edward almost ran for her but I stopped him by extending my hand in a sign of peace.

'Leah, I know you can hear me.' I said into her mind.

'_**Jacob? Traitor…stay out of my head.'**_ She said angrily.

That stung. She still hadn't forgiven me.

I closed my eyes, 'I'm here to help you Leah. Seth is hurt.'

She chuffed, _**'Serves him right…fucking a couple of fangers…you disgust me…'**_

'Leah stop!' I shouted, 'That's your brother, your baby brother. And he's dying.' I paused, collecting my thoughts, 'Why are you here?'

'_**Like I have to tell you anything…'**_

'Tell me!' I pressed.

'_**Sia's trying to help me…she knows the leeches are evil… you're just too stupid to see…' **_

Edward growled from behind me, "Jacob we have to go."

"No wait," I insisted, "she'll tell us." I turned my attention back to Leah.

'She's here isn't she? I can feel it.'

Leah nodded, _**'She's gonna kill you and your bloodsuckers…and that Swan girl…' **_she bared her fangs to me, _**'Say goodbye Jacob Black.'**_

A sickly sweet scent entered my nostrils and I felt my head get fuzzy.

"What in the…you…bitch…" I slurred, falling to my knees. The scent was overwhelming; taking over everything in my mind. I couldn't move, I couldn't see, I couldn't talk. But I could hear. I could hear Edward's frantic voice calling my name. I could hear it getting fainter and fainter until the only thing I _could _hear were waves lapping against the shore. My body ached and my eyes burned when I opened them. I jumped back when I saw a pair of mismatched eyes gazing crazily back at me. My insides coiled when I heard that voice.

"My Damon, my love…it's time to die."

* * *

_Sorry to any Leah lovers. Honest to God i just never liked her so I figured she'd serve Sia but more on that later. Seth was poisoned! Oh No! and Jacob's been captured! Hope they get out okay...oh wait they will...or will they? I'm such a meanie._

_XOXO -Ellie Cullen_


End file.
